


Make Me Feel

by Widowlover1211



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, Angst, F/F, First Meetings, GP!Jane, Hurt/Comfort, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2020-07-10 09:51:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Widowlover1211/pseuds/Widowlover1211
Summary: Maura is a medical examiner mourning the loss of a child she couldn’t save at her hospital.Jane is a homicide detective mourning the loss of her partner.The two women meet in a bar and decide to seek comfort in each other for one weekend. Rules? No last names, no commitments. They leave each other with heavy hearts over what could’ve been.Fast forward six years, twins Madison and William Isles are on a bus to Boston Police Department in search of their mother.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t usually write gp stories but I came up with this late one night and thought it was a good idea. Forgive me for the errors I just finished writing this like two seconds ago. 
> 
> Trigger warning: Child death. Drunk driving

_ Phillip.  _

_ Her husband had told her his name would be Phillip. Him and his wife had spent all eight months of her pregnancy having arguments about what their little boy’s name would be. He had talked about how serious they had taken it before, but it all seemed pointless when she wasn’t there to complain about it anymore. There wasn’t even a child to argue about. Maura remembers how disheartened and broken he’d sounded. She’d felt so selfish, already crying herself as she’d sat next to the husband and comforted him.  _

_ It had all happened so fast, they’d wheeled the victim of a drunken car accident into her morgue while she was finishing an autopsy. Maura has begun to prep the tools when she saw movement under her clothes. That was when she saw the protrusion of her stomach under the sheet. The woman was pregnant. Not just that, but the baby was alive! Maura has wasted no time calling one of her assistants as she cut into the dead woman and pulled out her baby. Her still breathing baby. He hadn’t cried, but he was breathing and seemed to be healthy enough. Maura kicked off her heels and rushed up the stairs of the hospital and handed him off to a doctor.  _

_ He should’ve been okay. He would’ve been okay, but she’d been naive. Hadn’t recognized the doctor she’d handed him to was known for medical mishaps. Too many accidents in emergency rooms; too many wrong cuts in the surgical suite. She hadn’t thought about it. Not until the baby she’d just saved ended up back in her morgue next to his mother.  _

_ Maura has never been the type to cry over her cadavers since they were just that, cadavers. Mere shells of the person they’d been. But when they’d wheeled him down, the haulers taking a second to wish the baby and his mother peace, Maura had begun to bawl. It was probably the first time her coworkers had ever seen her show emotion. This was different. She’d held him, heard his heartbeat, felt his breath on her hand. He’d only been here a matter of minutes and it shouldn’t have been his time to leave so soon. When she told the woman’s-Taylor, her name had been-husband, she’d bawled and apologized profusely. He’d sobbed with her, mourning the loss of his wife and son in one night. She then had told him everything that had happened and told him she would do the autopsy, pushing him to sue the doctor who’d caused his son’s death. It didn’t really affect her.  _

_ If she got fired, well, she was the best forensic pathologist in the country and could get a job anywhere.  _

_ He’d thanked her-Maura was unsure why-before leaving with a heavy heart. After that, the doctor had clocked out, glaring daggers at Doctor Jones when he dared to apologize for not being able to save the baby, touching her shoulder for emphasis. Maura had scoffed and jerked his hand off of her, pissed he even had the audacity to touch her with the hands that had killed so many people. Including baby Phillip.  _

_ The anger and sadness had led her here, to a little bar near her house. It was Beacon Hill, so of course it was a little more than a bar in South Boston but the price was the last thing on her mind at the moment. She usually hates strong liquor but after a glass of wine she’d decided that she needed something stronger and settled for a glass of whiskey. It was strong and burned as it went down but the smoky, complex flavors kept her from giving up altogether.  _

_ She felt numb. Although this was probably what everyone thought she felt on a regular basis, Maura had never actually felt devoid of emotion until then. Phillip. Phillip Duvall. He should’ve been going home with his father, filling the void the death of his mother had caused. Instead he’d only left another. Maura held in a dry sob as the little baby’s face flashed through her head. He’d been so new and pink, chocolate eyes and black hair. He would have been a heartbreaker. She wonders if he would have been dark skin like his mother or more on the lighter side like his father. For the first time in a long time Maura felt an emotion she’d always tried not to facilitate.  _

_ Hate.  _

_ Hate for Doctor Jones, who couldn’t even keep his act together to do a simple check on Phillip and aid in opening his airway. Hate for the residents that had helped him hide his medical errors. Lastly, hate for herself. Hate for being too panicked and stunned to assess the situation and make sure he made it to a proper doctor, hate for allowing herself to open up enough to create a connection with this child, only to be hurt in the end. Hate for not being able to deliver good news to his father. Hate for not being good enough to prevent even a little of the heartache in the world. What was the point of being a genius if she couldn’t use her intelligence to help those who needed it? As Maura could feel herself spiraling, a voice broke through her thoughts.  _

_ “A beer, please.” Maura looked up.  _

_ “That’ll be $15.” The brunette’s head snapped up.  _

_ “Really?” The bartender nodded weirdly, as if agreeing the price was ridiculous. The woman sighed and pulled out her wallet, pulling out a couple bills. Maura wasn’t sure what made her do it when she spoke up.  _

_ “Put it on my tab.” She said. Both heads snapped toward her as the bartender nodded.  _

_ “That’s not necessary, really. I can-” Maura put up a hand, stopping her rambling.  _

_ “I assure you it is fine. By the looks of it, your day has been as horrible as mine has. Even if it won’t brighten my day, it would make me feel a little bit better if I did a little good today.” She seemed to understand it, conceding with a smile as the bartender slid over her beer. Maura turned back to her drink, finishing the amber liquid and signalling the bartender for another. As he refilled her glass, she heard the scraping of a stool then saw a body settling next to her in her periphery. The doctor looked up to see the tanned, dark-haired woman sitting next to her and nursing her beer.  _

_ “I don’t want to talk about it.” Maura spoke, softly. Said stranger turned to her, placing her beer back on the counter.  _

_ “Me neither,” She said with a shrug. “But it’s easier to grovel with company. Misery loves company and all that.” Maura couldn’t disagree. She already found her comforting. Her presence, although unknown, had lightened her mood just knowing there was someone to speak to if need be. She silently acknowledged the woman’s words with a nod before taking a moment.  _

_ “I’m Maura.” Her neck craned to face the woman. She gave Maura a half- hearted smile. It was obviously forced, and purely for her sake but was appreciated nonetheless. The honey blonde noted the dimples and the deep, sunken bags under her eyes.  _

_ “I’m Jane.” Jane turned back to her beer, staring at the perspiring bottle before taking a long sip. That was all they did for what felt like hours, enjoying each other’s company despite being complete strangers. She knew nothing about this woman or the struggles that had brought her to the bar in the first place, yet she was sitting content in a bar stool in her presence. Maura wondered if Jane felt the same. She would’ve left if she didn’t, right? She quietly examined the woman. She was wearing a black suit, dark red v neck clinging to her body underneath her jacket. Jane gave off very masculine vibes, not just in her wardrobe choices but in the way she sat. She was what people would call, manspreading as she sipped her beer. Hazel eyes fell upon a badge that was settled on her hip. It read ‘Police Detective. Boston Police Department.’  _

_ Oh. Maura wasn’t sure what she was expecting but it wasn’t that. The idea that she was an officer made her feel even more secure and after a few more minutes of palpable silence, she finally spoke.  _

_ “Phillip.” Jane put down her beer and gave Maura her full attention. She felt her heart swell. Maura couldn’t remember the last time anyone had paid actual attention to her. “His name was Phillip. Would have been Phillip. _

_ “I’m a medical examiner at a hospital.” There was no need to impart to many details. Although she was a detective and could probably find her after a couple of keyword searches. “It was maybe two hours ago that I was finishing up an autopsy when another body was wheeled in. It’s not uncommon to get bodies at that time of night since it is common for drunk drivers to emerge at that time. So I finished up before moving onto her. I usually don’t even chance a glance at the people who end up on my table before prepping my tools to prevent guessing. I hate guessing.” Jane chuckled at this. It lightened the mood of the conversation a little.  _

_ “But for some reason, I looked and saw movement. That’s when I realized she was pregnant.” Maura heard a soft ‘oh, god’ escape Jane’s lips. “I knew that babies could only survive for so long after their carriers have died so I called my assistant to help me. I performed an emergency c-section and got him out. A healthy pink baby boy with black hair and brown eyes. He wasn’t crying but I knew he was fine because his heart was beating and…” Maura paused, sniffling as the memories of what had occurred washed over her.  _

_ “And his little fist held on with all its strength to my finger. As if it were the only thing keeping him from joining his mother. I don’t know how he was even alive, it had to have taken at least five minutes to get to the hospital, and he should’ve lost oxygen after one. He was a fighter, and besides everything he was healthy.” Hazel eyes settled on her glass before downing the whole thing in one gulp. Maura could feel the warmth from the alcohol pooling in her belly. “So I ran up the stairs to the pediatric ward where they should’ve been able to give him a proper check up. I handed him off to the doctor, just happy that I’d made it to the floor in time for him to get checked, but I was careless. I didn’t even think to check whose hands I was passing him to.  _

_ “I went back down to the morgue to perform a proper autopsy on his mother and not even an hour later, they’re wheeling him down on a gurney, covered by a white sheet. When I saw it, I just knew. I knew it was him and...and I was so hurt. I’ve never cried over the people that end up on my table but he was innocent. I delivered him, I was the first to hold him, the first to touch his soft skin and inhale his newborn baby smell. Never in my life had I ever felt so much love and compassion for someone I’d barely known but here was this little bundle of joy that had stolen my heart from the moment I pulled him out and wrapped him up. Then, just like that, he was gone. It wasn’t fair and I know it wasn’t his time. He was healthy and strong and there was no reason for him not to leave the hospital and live a good, long life. It was negligence, medical error. I handed him to a murderer, a doctor known for his mistakes. I didn’t even look at his face. I might as well given him to the devil himself.” Now she was sobbing, tears pouring down her cheeks. Jane intertwines their fingers, her thumb rubbing over the top of her hand in a comforting motion. It was working and Maura’s sobs were becoming more controlled. She was glad Jane was there.  _

_ “Then I called their next of kin, her husband and his father. I explained everything, held his hand as he sobbed. He was young, expecting his first child. I explained my role and how his son had died purely due to medical error. I may be a doctor, loyal to the hospital, but I never lie. I pushed him to sue, to get justice for his son. He agreed and thanked me. He thanked me. I have no idea why. I killed his son.” For the first time since she’d begun talking, Jane spoke.  _

_ “Hey, you didn’t kill anyone, Maura.” Her name sounded so good coming from her lips. “You did everything you were supposed to, gave his son a taste of the real world. He may have had to leave but at least he left knowing how it felt to be loved by someone because although you only knew him for a handful of minutes, you loved him, Maura. He deserved that. He got that. And he may be angel floating in the sky right now, but his soul will find its way back down here. At least that’s what I like to believe.” Jane said, smile stretching across her face. This one was real, not forced and stopped Maura’s breakdown as she stared into reassuring brown eyes. They sat there for a couple minutes as Maura recollected herself. When she’d cleaned herself up and stared at her front camera in horror over the horrid state of her eye makeup-much to Jane’s amusement- she turned to the brunette woman. She sighed, dropping her head to stare at her beer bottle.  _

_ “Guess it’s my turn, huh?” Unlike Maura, Jane stayed strong as she spoke of the death of her fellow detective. A friend of hers who’d died in a car accident. She spoke fondly of him, talking about their memories together and how he would always throw up at crime scenes, how amazing he was with computers. How much she loved him as if he were her own brother. She held back her tears as she spoke of how she never thought he would die from something as simple as a car accident seeing as their job was to catch killers. She spoke about how he’d always wanted her to speak at his funeral and didn’t know how she would manage. Maura reassured her that she spoke very eloquently despite her sadness and would do fine. Jane had given her a wet chuckle with a soft ‘thank you’ _

_ “My family and friends tried so hard to get me to open up, but I couldn’t. Yet, here I am talking to a stranger. I just don’t know how to feel. I feel numb, as if I can’t feel anything. It’s like no one’s there to make me feel again.” Once again, Maura was unsure what controlled her actions when she took Jane’s hand and placed it on her cheek. She could feel the rough raised skin of a scar in the middle of it but decided it was best to not ask. The detective turned to her, dark brown eyes meeting light hazel ones.  _

_ “I’m here, Jane.” She turned as Jane began to run her thumb over her cheek, nuzzling her nose into the brunette’s palm. “I can help you feel.” _

~R&I~R&I~

_ That’s how they’d ended up tipsy and stumbling across the threshold into Maura’s house, lips locked in a passionate embrace as Maura kicked the door closed behind them. Jane’s jacket had already somehow been discarded, laying on the floor next to the door as she quickly grabbed Maura and lowered her lips to the woman’s once again. The doctor moaned, wrapping one leg around the detective’s. The brunette soon began to assault her neck, dotting kisses on the exposed skin and creating marks in some places. Maura reached for Jane, pulling away to once again capture her lips when she pulled away. She gave the detective a questioning look.  _

_ “Do you have a place I can put my gun and badge?” Her eyes dropped to the belt where she held her utilities. Right.  _

_ “Uhh…Yes? I mean, yes, I do. I have a safe. Over there.” It was awkward. All that heat and touching slowly fading away into realization. The weird atmosphere was dispelled by Jane’s chuckle. Maura watched as the brunette sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She made her way towards the safe, Jane in tow.  _

_ “What a mood killer. I just wanted to make sure no one got hurt. It’s never good to leave a weapon lying around.” _

_ “I agree. I wouldn’t appreciate being injured in the throes of passion neither.” Maura opened the safe and told Jane the code before locking her belt in there.  _

_ “Now,” Jane smiled, turning to Maura. The blonde could see the lust in her eyes and gulped as she approached. “Let’s continue.” Maura yelped as Jane picked her up, hands on her ass as the brunette walked them towards the couch. She wrapped her legs around the tall woman and captured her lips in a kiss, excited by how strong she was. The brunette had lifted her as if she’d weighed close to nothing and Maura wasn’t sure what it was about it that had her panties growing damp. Jane lowered her onto the couch, hovering in between the blonde’s legs. Maura was the one to lean up and capture her lips in between hers. Jane kisses her back eagerly, pulling her impossibly closer as Maura’s toned legs wrapped around her. Jane grinded her pelvis into Maura’s. The doctor’s moan turned into a gasp when what she felt wasn’t at all what she expected. Maura pulled away, catching her breath as brown eyes gave her a concerned look.  _

_ “You-you have a penis?” Damn. That wasn’t what she meant to say. Sometimes she wished she wasn’t so straightforward. Jane nodded slowly, pulling away. Maura almost whined at the loss of contact.  _

_ “Maybe it should have mentioned that.” She chuckled, but it held no humor. “I’ll just go.” The detective tried to stand but Maura grabbed her wrist and yanked her back onto the couch before straddling her. Her skirt was now pushed up onto her thighs, leaving her panty clad sex situated right on top of the bulge in Jane’s pants. Jane moaned at the contact.  _

_ “It’s not a problem,” Maura whispered, her lips were so close that she could feel their breath mingling in the little space between them. “I was just surprised, is all.” With that, their lips clashed in a wet kiss. It was by no means gentle as teeth clashed. Jane nibbled on her bottom lip, driving Maura crazy and causing her to push her tongue past thin pink lips. The two women moaned as tongues mingled. It felt good. It felt good to just be there together, to have someone to touch and to hear make such amazing noises. She could feel the blonde under her fingertips, impossibly smooth skin and small hips. She was real.m and she could feel her. Jane could also feel Maura tugging at her belt with nimble fingers before undoing her slacks. There were no words for how good it felt when said woman freed her from the confines of her pants and began to stroke her.  _

_ “M-Maura.” She panted. Maura stroked her before taking Jane’s hand and placing over her sex. _

_ “Touch me, Jane.” Jane felt dizzy as her hands touched Maura’s wetness. Not to mention the fact that the woman’s small hand was swirling over the top of her cock.  _

_ “Wait, Maura.” Her hand stopped moving, her eyes darted up to Jane in confusion. “Bedroom?”  _

_ “Upstairs.” Jane scooped her up once again, this time giving her ass a little squeeze as they rushed upstairs. When they got into the bedroom, Maura immediately reached to undress herself. Jane chuckled.  _

_ “No rush. We have all the time in the world.”  _

_ “I’m going to Paris on Monday.” She said with a frown. Jane only smiled and hovered above her. She moved to push a stray piece of hair behind Maura’s ear.  _

_ “We still have tonight.” _

_ “And tomorrow.” Maura added. With a smile, Jane captured her lips. _

~R&I~R&I~

“William, hurry!” The little girl yelled from outside the bathroom. 

“I’m sorry! I’m nervous.” He said, finally leaving the restroom. 

“I am, too, but you don’t see me taking twenty minutes in there.” She frowned. 

“Mommy is going to be so mad when she finds out we skipped school, Maddie.” William shook at the thought of his mother’s disappointed face. She never got angry or yelled at them but her looks and speeches were enough. 

“Or...she’ll be happy that we found our other mother and decide not to ground us.” He gave her a look of disbelief. “You’re right, she’d never do that. But we should be back home before school is even out if everything goes right.” He sighed. 

“Okay. Where are we going?” His sister grinned. 

“Boston Police Department.”

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s really just a continuation of the first chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy. People said they wanted me to continue this so I wrote another chapter. I’m not sure how long this will be but🤷🏽♀️
> 
> Please ignore all my mistakes I wrote this at like 3 am

_ Maura’s hands tightly clutched the sheets underneath her as she moaned. Jane was-for lack of a better word-feasting on her. Her legs rested over the detective’s shoulders, her arms wrapped around her thighs as her hands rub her hips. It was all very stimulating. Not to mention Jane was amazing with her tongue, the warm wetness lapping at her with skill. She was so wet at this point that she couldn’t tell where her sex ended and the brunette’s tongue began. Maura was so close when Jane began to prod her opening with her tongue before slipping into the damp warmth of Maura. The doctor gasped.  _

_ “God, J-Jane. I need more.” She wasn’t sure if she had heard her until Jane’s hand maneuvered so her thumb was flicking over Maura’s clit. That was all it took for her to tumble over the edge, her back arching. Jane replaces her tongue with her fingers. It felt so good that soon her first orgasm rolled into her second and Maura had to pull Jane’s fingers out so she could catch her breath. She watched as the detective slipped her soaked digits into her mouth and licked off her wetness. Maura maintained eye contact with Jane as she did so, until the brunette pulled them out and smirked.  _

_ “You taste really sweet.” Maura’s eyes widened, biting her lip before she spoke.  _

_ “Can I taste?” Without hesitation, Jane captured Maura’s lips in between her own. This time Maura had been the one to prod Jane’s lips into allowing her tongue entrance. So this is what she tasted like? She smiled, the action causing Jane to pull away. The brunette gave her a weird look.  _

_ “What?”  _

_ “You were right. I do taste sweet.” She said with a suggestive smile. The other woman’s eyes darkened. Maura used the momentary distraction to flip them over, landing her on top. Jane yelped. Maura chuckled. The blonde slid down her body, dotting kisses on plump breasts and a taut stomach before wrapping her hand around Jane’s girth. Said woman gasped, bucking her hips into the hand currently wrapped around her. “But I bet you taste better.” She lowered her head and gave it a long lick from root to tip. Jane squirmed. Maura continued teasing her at a torturously slow pace. A few licks here, a couple strokes there but plain refused to take her into her mouth. She could hear the frustrated sounds Jane was making. Instead of addressing them, Maura circled her tongue around her tip and flattened it against her opening. The detective whimpered before sitting up against the headboard, looking down at Maura with an annoyed look.  _

_ “Maura.” Her tone was husky and very frustrated.  _

_ “Yes?” Maura answered innocently.  _

_ “Stop playing games and blow me. Now.” She shivered at the commanding tone of voice. The doctor nodded before kneeling in between her legs and sinking her mouth down onto her cock. Maura heard the woman let out a sigh of relief that soon became a groan when she continued down until she could feel her mind screaming for air. Maura continued doing this, sliding her mouth from top to bottom, the sounds she was eliciting from Jane only spurring her assault. She was sure her lipstick was smudged and her eyes were watering from the exertion, but kept going anyway. Maura pulled away, her mouth unlatching with a soft ‘pop’. Her hand replaced her mouth as she stared at Jane. The woman had her eyes closed, her mouth hanging open slightly as her head rested against the headboard. After taking a couple breaths, Maura wrapped her lips around Jane’s tip as she swirled her hand around her shaft. It was satisfying and empowering being the one to control her pleasure. The blonde’s other hand slid down to her balls, giving them a little squeeze and chuckling as she bucked up into her hand. Maura continued massaging them as her head bobbed up and down her cock, Jane letting out such amazing sounds as she did so. Her hand slid into Maura’s hair, pulling softly.  _

_ “Maura, stop.” She let go and looked up at her. “This is great but I’d really love to be inside you right now.” Maura sighed in relief.  _

_ “Me too.” She climbed up Jane’s body and straddled her as Jane situated her cock in between her slick folds. Maura was ready to slide down when Jane spoke.  _

_ “Wait...protection?” Maura found her curious expression adorable. She shook her head.  _

_ “I’m on the pill. Unless you prefer we use one?” Jane shook her head.  _

_ “Nah, I just wanted to make sure we were being safe.”  _

_ “We’re fine.” _

_ But they weren’t. Maura had forgotten that she hadn’t taken her birth control in over a month because the side effects were taking a toll on her. They had begun to make her feel more nauseous than usual and her bloating had become out of control. She’d told herself to make sure to set an appointment as soon as possible seeing as casual sex was something she usually enjoyed but work had kept her so busy and because of that there’d been no lovers to remind her to get checked. Not to mention the accident that had happened earlier and Jane had kept her so comfortable and distracted that she hadn’t even thought about it.  _

_ Not to mention this was only the first time.  _

~R&I~R&I~

“And where did you say you were going?” It was Maddie that smiled at the bus driver as they climbed on and took a seat. 

“Boston Police department.” He narrowed his eyes at the two kids. 

“Why would you be going there?”

“Our mom works there.” William said, timidly. “She’s busy and can’t pick us up.” He couldn’t tell if the kids were lying. They may be young but kids aren’t taught to lie. It kind of just happened. He stared at them. They were both too young to be taking the city bus by themselves and it was obvious that they’d never even been separated before. The little boy was swinging his legs-which didn’t even touch the ground-nervously, unconsciously reaching for his sister’s hand. The little girl, who looked happy and excited unlike her brother, just as unconsciously intertwined their fingers. Either way, they paid and he had to take them where they wanted to go. 

“Oh!” The little girl turned to him and looked at the bus driver with big, doe-like eyes. “Our mom also told us to tell you to make sure we got there. Like watch us.”

“Please?” The boy pleaded, looking up at him with the same eyes. How was he supposed to deny that? The bus driver sighed and closed the doors before agreeing. 

“They don’t pay me enough for this.”

It was a short drive from Beacon Hill to BPD. The Twins marvelled at the side of Boston they’d never seen. There were a bunch of restaurants and community centers. It was June and it was hot. They could see other kids running through water coming from a fire hydrant. But what caught their attention the most were all the strays that were running around. Both of them pointing out different dogs and cats that roamed the streets. He would never say it, but the driver found it very adorable. Soon enough, they stopped in front of BPD. Usually he would stop at the bus stop down the street but he wasn’t going to let two children navigate the streets of Boston themselves. 

“This is your stop. That building right in front is the department.” The two kids hopped up and thanked him. They climbed off the bus and turned to him. 

“Goodbye, Mr. Busdriver!” They yelled, waving at him profusely. The little boy had slipped him a tip, mentioning ‘Mommy said it was good to give people extra money.’ He watched as they entered the building and opened his hand. In it laid a $50 bill. 

“What the hell?” 

“We’re here!” Madison yelled, excitedly. 

“I have to pee!” William whined. His sister rolled her eyes. 

“You peed at home!” She huffed, stomping her foot on the floor. 

“I think I drank too much on the bus.” He said before darting his eyes around in search of a bathroom and running when he found one. His sister sighed as she stood outside the door of the restroom waiting for her brother. It was something they’d done ever since they were first potty trained and it was like a reflex to do so now. After a couple of minutes, her brother exited the restroom, apologetic look on his face. “Sorry.” 

“You’re fine. We just really need to find her.” Next to the entrance of BPD sat another entrance to the cafe. William pointed at the sign that read ‘Cafe’ and pulled his sister towards it. 

“We can ask about her.” The two kids walked up to the register where an old man stood. 

“Excuse me?” He looked at them then turned back to whatever he was doing. 

“Excuse me!” His sister spoke a little bit louder. They both looked at each other and shrugged. 

“Maybe he’s deaf?”

“He’s not deaf,” a third voice broke through their thoughts. “He’s just rude. Can I help you?” An older woman with light brown hair and warm eyes looked down at them. 

“Yes, please.” The Twins smiled at the woman, revealing two sets of dimples. She was sure she’d seen those dimples somewhere before. “I’m Madison and this is William.”

“Hi!” He was a bit less nervous now. 

“I’m Angela.”

“Can you tell us where to find Detective Rizz…” she trailed off, unsure what the end of the name was. Madison turned to her brother. 

“Rizzali?”

“No...was it Rizzili?”

“You mean Rizzoli.” Angela chuckled. 

“Yes! Do you know where we can find her?”

“You’re going to want to go out that door to the elevator and press the button with an arrow going up. Then when you get inside press the button with the number two, okay?”

“Yes, Ma’am!” They answered. William rummaged in his bag and dropped a bill on the counter. 

“Mommy called this a tip? Said it was for people that helped you. You helped us, so thank you!” With that the two kids left. 

“Time to go find mom!” Angela ignored the bill in her hand as her eyes bugged out. 

“Did she just say mom?!”

~R&I~R&I~

Madison and William did as they were told and exiting the elevator led them to a room full of desks. All of them filled by men with suits, except for a select few. The desk that had a name placard that read Rizzoli on it was empty. They wondered where she was. William knocked on a desk near hers, an annoyed looking man stared at them. 

“What?”

“Do you know where Detective Jane Rizzoli is?” The man turned back to his work. 

“She’s out catching some bad guys. Probably be back soon.” 

“Cool, thanks.” He walked back to his mother’s desk where his sister was sitting in her chair. “She’s out catching bad guys! She’s so cool!”

“That’s awesome! Mom’s so cool!”

The Twins waited, preoccupying themselves with the things they’d brought. William had brought his Nintendo switch so they played games for a while but after they got bored of that they decided to see who could push who the farthest in her desk chair. They’d already had five rounds-three of which Madison had won-it was now William’s turn to push. Detectives had gathered around, betting on which kid would win. He grunted as he pushed the chair, yelling out in victory when the chair rolled out of the bullpen. They high fives the boy, collecting their winnings. Although the cheers quickly came to a stop when a tall dark haired woman walked in, desk chair and sister in hand. All the detectives quickly moved back to their seats. 

“Uh oh. Are we in trouble?” He asked nervously. She raised a brow at him. 

“It depends...have you done something wrong?”

“Have I?” He asked. 

“If I test this chair for fingerprints will I find yours?” He lowered his head. 

“Yes.” Madison hopped out of the chair. Jane walked up to the boy, patting his head. 

“It’s okay. As long as you promise not to mess with my chair again.” Two sets of tiny eyes widened and snapped to her. 

“Y-you’re Jane Rizzoli!”

“I sure hope I am. It’d be crazy to find out I’m not.” Maddie giggled. 

“Mommy said you were funny! It has to be her!” She reaches out for her brother’s hand and intertwined their fingers. Jane gave them a curious expression as she put her chair back in place and took a seat. 

“Who’s your mom?” Ignoring the question, William spoke. 

“That guy said you were catching bad guys! Is that true?”

“Yes, that’s my job. I’m a detective.”

“What’s a detective?”

“It’s like a police officer but better.”

“So you have a gun?”

“Yes.”

“Do you shoot people?”

“If I have to and only bad ones.” As they kept firing questions at her, Jane could feel her curiosity and amusement building. It was so innocent yet questionable. Who were these kids and why had they been looking for her?

“Can you do magic? Mommy said you can do magic.” The little girl asked. Jane nodded before pulling out a quarter and making it disappear. She then reached over and pulled it out of the little girl’s ear. “Wow!”

“You’re so cool!” The boy said, awe coloring his face. 

“What’s your-“ Jane put up a hand, silencing the kids. 

“It’s been very nice getting to know you and all. You’re both adorable and smart, but I don’t understand why you’re here. Where’s your mom and how did you get in.”

“I’m Madison.” 

“I’m William.”

“Our mom is probably as work, she teaches at that really big school.”

“BCU?”

“Yeah!”

“Why aren’t you in school?”

“We skipped to find our mom.”

“Your mom? I thought you said she was at BCU?”

“Not her. Our other mom, Silly!” They both laughed as if it were the funniest thing ever. Jane was just confused. 

“I’m confused.”

“We thought we had a dad but Mommy told us we weren’t like other kids and had two moms instead of a mom and dad.” Will said. Wait.

“I’m Madison Isles.” Oh. 

“I’m William Isles.” No. 

“And we’re your kids!” They said. Jane stared at the two kids with wide eyes, her mouth hanging open. 

“What!”   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my story. Please leave comments letting me know what you think or what you would like to see. Drop a prompt or something.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another continuation. And of course a new flashback. This flashback is a little angsty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYY. People seemed to actually like this story so here’s another chapter for you guys. Sorry if this one is lacking a little, I was having some serious writers block these past few days.   
> Also all mistakes and inaccuracies are mine. I’ve never even been to Boston so Sorry.

_ It had been three hours since her and Jane had had intercourse and Maura still couldn’t sleep. She could hear Jane’s even breaths next to her, the woman fast asleep unlike herself. Maura envied her. All she did was wrap her arms the doctor, her back to her chest, and fallen asleep in a matter of minutes. Maura wishes it were as easy for her but her mind was muddled and filled with images of a familiar baby boy. She sighed and closed her eyes. Soft, innocent brown eyes gazed back at her under her eyelids. Underneath them lay a tiny nose and small lips glistening with saliva. She could still feel the wisps of hair under her fingertips as she whispered reassurances into his ears. Maura was sure he had no clue what she was saying, but did so anyway. Then that picture was fading and all she could see was a sheet covering a small little body. Her hands moved to pull it back and once that chubby little face was revealed, Maura whimpered. Soon those broke into full blown sobs. Her eyes snapped open and the tears that were being held back slid down her cheeks. Before she could chastise herself for being so loud, she was being pulled into a warm embrace. Her body was being pulled flush to another as her head rested on a chest, a hand reaching up to stroke her head.  _

_ “Jane?” She sniffled.  _

_ “Shh, it’s okay. It’s alright, Maura. You’re not alone.” Jane was right. She wasn’t alone. For once in her life she didn’t have to suffer through her emotions alone. Although they were basically strangers, she was there. And she was supportive, offering comfort and not pushing her to share her feelings. God, she was great.  _

_ Soon enough, Maura’s cries died down and she rolled off of Jane, immediately missing the warmth the tall woman held. The only contact was when Maura reached for her hand and the detective intertwined their fingers, as if she knew she needed the silent support. That hand gave her the courage to speak up about her emotions.  _

_ “Is...is it weird to miss and mourn someone you barely knew?” Jane squeezed her hand.  _

_ “Not at all. I miss every single victim whose cases have passed my desk.” Maura sniffled.  _

_ “I really miss him, Jane. I don’t know why. It’s not like I was his mother or even a relative but I don’t think I’d ever felt such happiness when I pulled him out of his mother’s womb, when I heard him breathe and saw him open his eyes and observe the new world he’d entered.” A lone tear slid down her face. Her position caused it to drop into her ear. Maura reached up and wiped away the annoying tears. “I’m really sad.” _

_ “It’s okay to feel sad. It’s okay to mourn him and miss him. You brought him into this world, so of course it hurt to see him leave just as fast. But you know as well as I do, life is short and we can only live for so long before we’re thrown a curveball. He won’t be forgotten.” _

_ “How do you know?” Jane smiled and flipped on her side to gaze at the honey blonde.  _

_ “Just seeing you so sad and broken up over him has me mourning him as well. I may not have known him or even met him, but I mourn the life he could’ve had.” She placed her hand on Maura’s cheek and wiped away the tears that had begun to fall again. “Memory was created so people like Phillip can be missed. So no, it’s not weird to mourn another lost soul.” Maura stared at the woman. Her thumb had begun to stroke over the apples of her cheeks. It was sweet and stopped her from spiraling into that dark place.  _

_ “You’re very insightful.” She sniffled. Jane chuckled.  _

_ “I can be quite the Einstein when needed.” She said with a smile. It was one of her sweet, caring smiles that made Maura all warm inside and made her stomach to backflips. Without giving it a second thought, Maura cupped Jane’s cheek and met her lips in a sweet kiss. It was soft unlike their fiery kisses from earlier. This one was more like a tender caress as their lips touched. Jane eagerly returned the kiss, the hand that was originally on her cheek slid down to her back. The doctor shivered as goosebumps appeared on her skin from the tan woman’s touch. Maura pulled away and rested her forehead against Jane’s.  _

_ “Thank you.” _

_ “You’re welcome,” Jane wrapped her arm around Maura’s back and pulled her to lay on her chest once again. The woman went easily, settled her head on soft breasts like before. She sighed contentedly as that hand once again came up to stroke her hair. “Now sleep.” The sound of Jane’s husky voice combined with her warmth and the comforting touch lured her into a state of contentment. In a matter of minutes, Maura had fallen asleep.  _

_ The Next Day.  _

_ Maura awoke to the sun shining in her eyes and a chill running over her. Her eyes darted down to find her naked body covered in nothing but a sheet. For a second Maura panicked until memories of the night before came flooding back. A blush suffused her cheeks at the memory of the passionate sex they’d shared but it was replaced with a warm feeling at the memory of Jane’s sweet words.  _

_ Jane.  _

_ Maura’s smile dropped as she recognized she was all alone in her bed. Jane’s clothes which had been littering the floor were gone. She could feel a sinking feeling in her stomach. Had she just left? Had Jane just taken her for granted? No, not Jane. A small voice in the back of her head reminded her that she barely knew the woman. What if she was just a hot piece of ass with issues that made her an easy lay? Maura could feel herself spiraling when a voice broke through her thoughts. It was loud and frustrated.  _

_ “Oh come on!” Her heart skipped a beat at the sound of her newfound lover’s voice. Jane. Maura slipped out of bed, grabbing one of her silk robes and throwing it on before making her way downstairs. She was like a lost puppy at the way her mood had massively improved when finding out Jane was still there. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she could still hear groans and sighs coming from the woman. She crossed over to the kitchen but her steps came to a screeching halt when she spotted the woman. Jane was frustratingly toying around with every button and crank on her French press, seemingly trying to find out how it worked. But that wasn’t what caught her attention. It was the fact that Jane was standing in her kitchen naked as the day she was born. Not a single scrap of clothing was on her lithe form as she tried to make herself some coffee. Hazel eyes roamed over her lean form and stopped at her stomach. A well defined six pack sat on the woman’s stomach. Maura was unsure as to how she missed it last night. In her defense she was distracted.  _

Very  _ distracted.  _

_ Her eyes continued to roam down before settling in on the phallus in between her legs. It was flaccid and Maura realized it was the first time she’d seen it like this. It wasn’t small but it definitely wasn’t as big as it was when erect. Maura continued to admire Jane’s goddess like form until the sound of a throat clearing broke alerted her to the fact that she was caught. She blushed.  _

_ “Good morning. I see you’re feeling better.” She looked up to find amused dark brown eyes gazing at her.  _

_ “Yes, I am. Thank you for last night.” Jane shook her head.  _

_ “No problem. It’s what I’m here for.” It was what she was here for, comfort but the sex could’ve been enough. She didn’t have to reassure her that everything was fine, but Maura didn’t voice this. Only nodded.  _

_ “Still.” _

_ “Anytime.” After that was silence, neither woman quite knowing what to say to each other after last night.  _

_ “So...you like what you see?” _

_ “Huh?” IQ of 160 torn down to nothing in a matter of minutes. Jane chuckled before moving back to messing with the press.  _

_ “I caught you staring at me earlier. Did you like what you saw?”  _

_ “Very much so.” She approached Jane and ran her hands over the taut stomach. The woman in question groaned. “You have excellently defined abdominal muscles. I don’t know if I’ve ever seen this kind of definition on a woman before.” Maura was now exploring the area with her hands until two larger ones stopped her caress.  _

_ “As amazing as that feels, it took a lot of time to get him down and if he gets back up I don’t know if I can do it again.” Maura smirked.  _

_ “How do you know I don’t want to get ‘him’ back up?” Jane groaned.  _

_ “We haven’t even had breakfast.” Maura slowly undid the tie on her robe before letting it slip to the ground. She watched as Jane’s eyes dropped to her ample cleavage.  _

_ “Am I not breakfast? I thought I looked quite delectable.” She watched as Jane’s cock slowly but surely grew hard at the sight of her body. The detective scooped her up and sat her down at the countertop.  _

_ “I was thinking something more like pancakes but this is better.” Jane leaned down to plant a kiss on Maura’s lips. “Mmm, delicious. I can’t wait to eat it all up.” And with that the tall woman slid down onto her knees and buried her head between Maura’s legs.  _

_ Best. Breakfast. Ever.  _

~R&I~R&I~

“We saaaaaid, we’re your kids.” Madison repeated impatiently. The annoyed look on her face was very familiar. Perhaps she was her kid? Jane shook off the thought. 

“I know what you said. It’s just not possible. I think you have the wrong person.” She shook her head. 

“No, we don’t.” 

“It can’t be! I haven’t had se- slept with anyone in years. Not since…” Jane’s stomach dropped. “When are your birthdays?” They seemed to ponder the question before Madison answered.

“December 3rd.” Okay. Jane took a moment to do the math. She met Maura March 20th. It fit. If Maura somehow got pregnant after they were together and carried the babies to term, they would be born sometime in December. Jane looked up at the kids-apparently hers-that were staring at her. Really looked, not glancing like she was before. They did look like her with the signature dark hair of the Rizzoli clan, and she’d seen the dimples they had when they’d smiled. Not to mention the thin lips and sharp noses. The only difference was their fair complexion and hazel eyes with small flecks of gold in them. She’d stared into those eyes so many times that weekend and was sure they were from Maura. They had to hers. Either that or they were Frankie’s or Tommy’s. She frowned at the idea of either of them sleeping with Maura. Despite knowing, Jane wanted to be sure. She smiled at the twins.

“Who wants to take a trip down to the crime lab?”

  
  


All three of them entered the elevator. Jane avoided the odd glances of her colleagues as they went in. The twins blissfully ignorant to the judgmental looks, smiled up at their mother and took her hands into theirs. The brunette visibly softened, a part of her hoping they were hers. When the elevator opened and they stepped out. Jane took quick, long steps past the morgue, making sure to cover the kids eyes so they didn’t see the body that was currently on the table.

“Susie!” The asian woman startled, almost dropping the papers in her hand.

“Detective Rizzoli, you startled me.” She frowned.

“Sorry, but this is urgent.” Jane spoke as she pulled three swabs from the drawer and kneeled in front of the two kids who were watching her curiously. She gave them a sweet smile. “Say ahh” Madison laughed as Jane swabbed her cheek and did the same to William. 

“That tickles.” He chuckled. Jane swabbed her own cheek and closed it before handing them all to Susie.

“I need you to test these.”   
  


“For…?” Jane sighed.

“A maternal match.” Susie nodded. “And can you rush it? I need this fast, like really fast.”

“I need a couple hours.” Jane nodded before taking their hands and leading them back up the elevator to the lobby. They happily skipped along.

“Where are we going?” William asked. Jane looked down at him and smiled reassuringly. She’d been doing that a lot, smiling and trying to reassure them. There was something deep inside her that wanted to make sure they felt happy and safe.

“We’re going to get lunch. I’m assuming you haven’t eaten yet?” A loud stomach grumble answered in his place. “Food it is.” She shared a chuckle with the little girl next to her. Right before they could exit, a voice interrupted her happiness. The voice of gossip and queen of evil.

“Janie!” Her mother. Jane turned to the cafe to see her mother quickly removing her apron before making her way towards her daughter.

“It’s Angela! Hi, Angela!” Her mother paused and waved at them. Jane took the time to squat in front of them.

“We’re gonna play a game, okay?” They smiled and nodded, William clapping and yelling ‘I love games!’ “It’s called how fast we can get to Jane’s car. First one there wins. Go!” Jane held open the door and they dashed outside, running along the sidewalk until they recognized they had no idea which car was hers and looked back at their mother curiously. Jane pointed to it before dashing out and unlocking her car. They hopped in and she quickly latched them in before hopping in herself. When she looked up she could see her Ma fuming as she watched her daughter start the car and drive off.

“Jane Clementine Rizzoli!” Jane sighed.

“She’s so gonna have my ass for this.” She could hear bouts of laughter from the backseat and looked in the rearview to see the twins.

“You said a bad word, Mama.” They chuckled, but Jane was too distracted by the name she’d just called her and how right it had sounded coming from her mouth. She sighed. She hadn’t even gotten the results yet and she was already soft for them.

  
  


Jane took them to a diner near the precinct. It had plenty of fatty things that she was sure they would love and Maura would hate. They sat next to each other on one side of the booth as Jane sat on the other. The twins looked through the menu with interest, oohing and ahhing at the different carb filled foods in it. 

“I...Can I have this?” Jane looked at the picture of a piece of cake. Triple chocolate. Jane narrowed her eyes at them.

“If you eat actual food, you guys can share a piece of cake.” They agreed and both decided on chicken nuggets, fries and orange juice. Jane wasn’t in the mood to really be eating anything. She stared at the kids sitting across from her as they chatted animatedly to each other. This was insane. One minute she was chasing down a perp in an alley, the next she’s apparently a mother. This was not how she expected her day to go. Somehow these kids had gathered enough information to find her. She narrowed her eyes at them.

“How did you find me?” They looked up from their little game of Rock, Paper, Scissors to look at her. 

“Mommy talks about you. She said she wanted us to know about our other mom even if we never met her.” Jane’s heart filled with happiness for the woman the woman that gave birth to these two kids. WIlliam reached in his bag and pulled out a picture frame before handing it to her. It was a picture of her and Maura. A stupid one they took after they’d finished having breakfast-more like brunch-on her couch. She was grinning ear to ear and so was Maura and although they couldn’t tell, the two women had been very much naked in that picture. 

“Did your mom give you this?” Their food arrived and they quickly began to munch on nuggets and fries. They even ate like Rizzolis. Jane cringed.

“We’ve had-”

“Don’t eat with you mouth full.” She reprimanded. Madison swallowed before continuing.

“We’ve had it since we were babies, Mommy said. She put it next to our cribs.” Jane softened. “She told us you were really tall and pretty and that you were a detective and that your name is Jane. At school they let us use tablets and stuff so we looked up ‘Detective Jane. Boston.’ Then we found you!” She said smiling. God, they were adorable. 

“I’m impressed. You could be detectives one day.” They beamed. As they were about to say something, Jane’s phone rang.

“Rizzoli.”

“Jane, I have the results.” 

“That was fast.”The server returned with their slice of cake and she silently thanked her. 

“There isn’t much work down here.” Susie clarified. “Almost 100% maternal match. You’re definitely their mother.”

“Thanks, Susie.” Jane thought the results would leave her a nervous wreck but it was actually the opposite. She found herself quite happy to be the mother of the two amazing kids in front of her. Kids she shared with Maura. Her heart warmed at the thought of the woman. She hadn’t allowed herself to think about her for so long. It hurt to think about what could’ve been, especially when it was staring her in the face. They had kids together, twins. Jane checked the time. 3:04. She should bring them back home. The Isles kids had devoured their cake and somehow still looked put together. No chocolate anywhere on their faces or clothes. She was impressed.

“I see you’re all finished.” They nodded.

“What now, Mama?” Madison asked. It still sounded perfect. She’d never get tired of hearing that. 

“I think it’s time for you to go home.” Both of them tried to convince her to let them stay with her for a bit longer but Jane shook her head. “Your mother has no idea where you are. I’m sure she’s worried sick.” They looked up at her guiltily and nodded before standing. Jane paid the bill and headed out. She strapped them into their seats with a smile before making her way towards Beacon Hill and Maura.

~R&I~R&I~

Maura had gone about her regular routine that day. She woke up, woke up the twins and bathed them before bathing herself. She always made sure to bathe after because bath times were always messy in the Isles household. After that she dressed herself and her children before making breakfast. There was a jar she kept on the counter that was full of money if they needed it for lunch or something for school. Then Maura walked them to the bus stop, waiting with them before watching them board. Then when she got off work she’d swing by to pick them up. It was a schedule she’d stuck to since they started school in Fall 2018. But today was different. When Maura had driven to their school to pick them up, their teacher told her they had never arrived to class. That was when she’d panicked. There was no way they hadn’t arrived to school because she’d watched them board the bus. She rushed back home, but they weren’t there. Maura searched the house for signs as to where they could be. She found $200 missing from the jar and the picture of her and Jane missing from their room. They hadn’t. They wouldn’t have, would they?    
  


They were looking for Jane.    
  


God, Jane was going to know that they had kids together. She wasn’t sure if she was ready to have that conversation. A small part of her hoped they wouldn’t find her so she didn’t have to talk about how she messed up and forgot she was off her birth control. Maura was about to dial 911 when a knock sounded on the door. She opened it and stared at the person behind it. 

“Jane.” The woman smiled sheepishly and rubbed at the back of her neck.

“Hey, Maur.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THATSMSJSNE. Leave a comment and let me know what you think. Also comment and let me know what you’d like to see in upcoming chapters. Drop a prompt of something. Thanks for reading xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maura and Jane talk a little. Also Maura finds out she’s pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHOSE BACK?! It’s been so long since I updated this and I apologize. School has been kept me much more busy than I thought it would, but I found enough time to write this chapter. Sorry if it’s lacking. I’ve been having some trouble writing lately.

_ When Maura had woke the next morning, she felt sore but satisfied. She reached out a hand to the other side of bed only to find it cold, and more noticeably, empty. Jane. Jane had left sometime while she was asleep. Maura was unsure how seeing as she was such a light sleeper, but the brunette had somehow accomplished it. A sense of loneliness washed over her. Maura had always been alone. When she was a child she had done everything herself. Her parents were always busy, and being a child genius didn’t exactly have other kids itching to befriend her. Maura had never truly had someone be there for her. Maybe that was why it was so hard to have Jane not there with her. Jane, although a stranger, had held her, touched her, and smiled at her as if she mattered. Like she wasn’t just another meaningless blip in a world full of them. Maura was overcome with the urge to curl into a ball and do nothing for the rest of the day. But she had a flight to catch. So, deciding to stop wallowing in self-pity, she threw the covers off of herself and climbed out of bed. She was going to head straight for the bathroom when a piece of paper on her nightstand caught her attention. Maura scrambled for it. Jane’s loopy script was on it. _

_ I'll never forget you _

_ -J _

_ One sentence. 17 letters. Six syllables. It was such a simple sentence yet it made Maura so sad. She stifled a sob as she clutched the not to her chest, mourning what could have been. Thoughts flowed into her mind from the night before. Memories of Jane’s hands, nimble fingers exploring her body. Memories of their unspoken goodbyes and Maura’s pleading.  _

_ ”Stay.” _

_ ”You know I shouldn't. I can't.” She could still hear the unspoken words in Jane’s words. _ We have what we have when we have it. _ Let's not take it for granted. Maura nodded and brought a hand up to caress her cheek.  _

_ ”Don't forget me.” her voice sounded hoarse as a single tear slipped down her cheek. Jane placed a hand on top of hers and shook her head.  _

_ ”I’ll never forget you.” _

_ After having a crying session that set her much behind schedule, Maura quickly showered and put on some clothes before heading to the airport.  _

~R&I~R&I~

_ Every year Maura took a month off to go see her mother in France. It was not as if she and her mother were close, but if she didn't come down to see her at least a couple of times a year, she'd complain. Her father just happened to be down there as well, much to her surprise. It wasn't often that she talked to her father face to face and not on a phone call. She’d never had a close relationship with her parents, especially not her father.  _

_ Maura’s plane landed and as usual, a driver was holding a sign that read Maura Isles on it. Frederick, her favorite driver, drove her to her parents' home in Nice. The Isles family owned a beautiful villa right along the coast. It was more so for show seeing as no one in her family except her liked the ocean. As Frederick pulled into the property, all Maura could think was that Jane would love it. Then, realizing it was ridiculous for her to daydream about a woman she just met meeting her parents, she sighed and stepped out of the car. Her mother and father were already standing outside to greet her. Usually, Maura was eager for her parents’ affection, but today she found herself feeling void of her usual excitement. She just felt drained, and a bit pathetic. _

_ “Maura, Darling!” Her mother gave her a small smile before giving her kisses on both cheeks. It was formal and showed little affection. Very Constance. Her father gave her a smile as well, nodding his acknowledgment.  _

_ “Maura.” _

_ “Mother, Father.” Her voice sounded monotonous even to her own ears. They looked at her with worry before her mother spoke up.  _

_ “You must be tired. You know where your room is.” She nodded distractedly before heading up to her room, unpacking her things and lying on the bed. Thoughts of Jane ruled her mind. Memories of her sitting next to her and laughing over breakfast with her. She’d known the woman for three days, yet here she was wallowing in self-pity. Slowly but surely, Maura slipped into a slumber with Jane on her mind.  _

_ A couple of hours later, Maura was sitting down for dinner with her family. Just as it had been when she was younger, no one talked. There was no laughter, no arguments, just silence. Or that was how it was before until her mother broke through the silence.  _

_ “Maura, dear. You’ve barely touched your food.” Maura looked up at her mother. She had no doubt she could see the exhaustion shining in her daughter’s eyes.  _

_ “I’m not very hungry. I ate on the plane.” It was a lie. It’d be a cold day in hell that she ever touched that poison, her mother knew that, but to her surprise, Constance just nodded.  _

_ “Are you sure?” Her eyes darted to her father.  _

_ “Yes,” She insisted. “Now, if you'll excuse me, I believe I’m finished.” Maura said her goodnight before heading off to bed. Thoughts of Phillip and Jane once again preventing her from getting any restful sleep.  _

~R&I~R&I~

_ A couple of weeks later, Maura was lounging by the pool while her father was barbecuing. She felt much better after being away from Boston for a couple of weeks. The calm French atmosphere worked wonders on her mental health. While, of course, she didn’t stop thinking of Jane, she could think of her without feeling the urge to cry. It also helped to see her parents so calm and happy together. They laughed and smiled. It reminded her of how they’d been when she was younger and they were both present. Even though it never lasted long, she cherished it. Her father placed a hot dog next to her. It was rare for her parents ever indulge in something so...normal, but apparently, her father had been taught to bbq and couldn’t stop. Maura smiled at him before turning to the plate. All was fine until the smell entered her nostrils. It wasn’t any different than the other times she’d had a hot dog but Maura’s stomach turned and before she knew it she was vomiting her measly lunch into the toilet.  _

_ “Maura?” _

_ “I’m fine!” She yelled. “I think I must’ve eaten something bad.” She turned to her parents for a second before she felt a second wave coming on. Maura’s eyes watered as she continued to throw up. It was horrible and unlike anything she’d ever experienced. She’d never really gotten a stomach bug or even a cold when she was a child and going through it now made it seem much worse. When the sickness finally passed, Maura stood up, stumbling at first, and turned to her family.  _

_ “I should go lay down. I think I have a virus.” She frowned. Her parents nodded and her father helped her up to her room. Her mother tucked her in and kissed her forehead as if she were a child. The show of affection surprised Maura but she welcomed it.  _

_ “Feel better, dear.” Her mother whispered. Maura, already drifting off into a dreamless sleep, said nothing.  _

_ It kept happening all that week and the next. Maura couldn’t even look at certain foods without her pathetic stomach rejecting anything else she’d eaten. Then, when her father recommended she see a doctor, she snapped at him. She was emotional, tired, and her breasts were sore. Maura was miserable and she had no idea why she felt this way. Until she went to the market. Maura walked along the market in search of fresh fruit, and other ingredients she could use to make an apology dinner when she almost ran into a pregnant woman.  _

_ “I’m so sor-“ Maura’s eyes darted down to her stomach. That’s when it hit her. How had she not recognized the signs? The sore breasts, the mood swings, the morning sickness. She was pregnant. Although her sickness had already passed that day, Maura felt as if she were going to be vomit right then.  _

_ “You’re fine, darling.” The woman rubbed her stomach and was on her way. Maura’s eyes darted around for a store.  _

_ She needed a pregnancy test.  _

_ Maura couldn’t breathe as she waited. What if it was positive? It would be Jane’s. She hadn’t been with anyone after. She hadn’t let anyone...Maura’s cheeks took on a pink hue. She just really needed this test to be done already. She was dying from the suspense. What if it was positive? Was she ready for a child? What about Jane? She never asked for any of this. It was a mess. What if it was negative? Would she be happy? Would she be sad? Just as her mind began to scramble, her timer went off. Maura scrambled for the test, not even bothering to stop the beeping coming from her phone. There it was. One word. Two syllables.  _

_ The little stick read pregnant.  _

~R&I~R&I~

“Hey, Maur.” Nostalgia washed over her when Jane’s soft, deep voice invaded her ears. Memories of their weekend together flooded into her mind. A lump formed in her throat. Or it started to form until she looked down and saw her sheepish looking twins standing at either side of Jane. Her nervousness faded into irritation then anger. Maura took a deep breath and gave them the look. Madison and William knew this look very well. It was her signature angry and disappointed mother look. They shrunk back. 

“Go to your room.” Maura said, looking away from them. Her calm tone made her seem much scarier.

“But Mommy-” Maddie tried to speak only for Maura’s eyes to land back on them.

“Now. I will be dealing with you two later.” They didn’t dare try to argue as they climbed the stairs. Now there was Jane. She turned to the woman and saw she had the same sheepish look on her face that they did.

Yep. She was definitely their mother. 

Maura sighed and looked at her before opening the door completely.

“Come in.”

“I really shouldn’t. I-”

“No,” Maura interrupted. “We need to talk and there’s no better time than the present. Wine?” Jane shook her head. Maura poured herself a tall glass before gesturing for Jane to make herself comfortable. Soon she did the same. Maura had no doubt that Jane could see the exhaustion on her face. After spending the morning giving lectures and the afternoon frantically worrying where her kids were, she felt exhausted. She crossed her legs and took a sip of her wine, closing her eyes for a moment. Was she ready for this conversation? Perhaps it was selfish of her to believe she’d never have to have it. At least not this early. The twins were barely six. She sighed.

“Are you okay?” Maura opened her eyes and they met with chocolate brown ones. She took a moment to look over the woman. Jane looked the same. Same messy curls, tan skin, and dark brown eyes. All the same traits her children had inherited except they got her hazel eyes. She even wore the same clothes. Jane exuded feminine masculinity.

“Yes.”

“Should I start?” Maura nodded.

“I would like to know if there’s anything I need to scold them about. Besides the obvious.” Jane ended up recounting her whole day, starting with her case. When she began to speak about meeting the twins, she smiled and laughed. She talked about how Maddie reminded her of herself at that age, outgoing and extroverted. That made Maura smile as well. Then Jane talked about how cute they were and how when Maddie called her “Mama” she felt odd. 

“It was this mixture of feelings, you know? Like, I didn’t know they were mine yet, but I was happy and sure, and nervous. All of a sudden, I’m a mom.” She kept picking at her nails, not meeting Maura’s eyes much, but she could see familiar emotions reflected in her eyes. Awe and love. It was the same look she had when the doctors had placed them in her arms.

“I know the feeling.” She said softly. Then, Jane met her eyes. They held each others’ gaze for what felt like an eternity.

“Then, the tests came in and I was sure, and I wanted them. They’re great kids and although I barely know them, I was proud they were mine.” Maura listened silently as Jane recounted her emotions and how the twins had been planning their grand disappearing act for a while.

“They’re very smart. If I wasn’t so angry, I’d be impressed.”

“Just like their Mom,” Jane said. She didn’t see Maura’s cheeks turning pink at the compliment. “It’s been quite a day. It’s odd how you can wake up thinking it’s just another day, then something completely unexpected happens.” Maura laughed, her head turning towards the stairs where the twins had gone up previously. 

“Don’t I know it.” Jane had finished talking and silence ensued. She took a long sip from her wine glass. “I don’t know if I’m ready to have this conversation.”Jane was going to interject until she put her hand up. “But it has to happen sometime and I think you’ve waited long enough.”

“Okay…” Jane paused. “Do you have any beer?” Maura scrunched her nose at the mention of the drink.

“No.”

“Can I get that glass of wine now?” Maura got up and gave her a glass which she quickly gulped down half of. Shouldn’t she be the nervous one?

“Get comfortable. This story is long.”    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry the convo was so short, but don’t worry, I plan to make it longer in the next one. Please leave a comment and tell me how you feel! Also tell me any things you’d like to see in the future.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maura tells her parents she’s pregnant and in the present, she tells Jane about her pregnancy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS IM BACK. I’m soooooo sorry for taking so long to write this chapter, but with school and the horrible writer’s block I was having, I couldn’t write anything good and I didn’t want to give you guys some half-assed chapter on the past. So after finally getting past it, I present to you the fifth chapter of Make Me Feel.

_ It had been a week since Maura had found out she was pregnant, and she still had no idea how to feel. She was pregnant and carrying a woman’s baby. What were the odds? She also had yet to tell her parents the news, but Constance and Arthur Isles weren’t stupid. She had been throwing up for almost two weeks now, and the sickness showed no signs of stopping. Maura knew she had to tell them, but how was she going to explain it to them? Despite all the complicated feelings she was having about her pregnancy, Maura decided that she was going to tell them at dinner. She was tired of lying, and if she got one more bout of hives, she was going to go insane. _

_ Dinner was already a disaster. Maura was hoping the chef would make something simple, something that wouldn’t aggravate her sensitive stomach. Her hopes fell on deaf ears as the chef presented fettuccine with salmon caviar. It was much too flavorful for her pregnancy and Maura had also learned the hard way that the baby did not want meat of any sort. Even faux meat seemed to make her stomach turn. Also, to add gas to the fire, the chef paired it with her favorite chardonnay. It was unfair because Maura knew if she weren’t pregnant, she’d be enjoying this meal to its fullest potential. As her parents ate their fill and refilled their wine glasses, Maura didn’t even touch her food, scared if she took a bite she’d be taking a trip to the nearest bathroom. It wasn’t until her mother startled her that she looked up from the offending meal. _

_ “Darling, what is going on with you?” Maura could hear her father’s soft call of her mother’s name, a reprimand for butting into her business. “No, Arthur. She’s been acting odd all week, and as her mother, I have a right to know what’s wrong. So, what is it?” Her mother gave her an expectant look. She knew she couldn’t and wouldn’t lie to her, at least not about her feelings. She watched her father turn and look at her, waiting patiently for her answer. Although Maura had told herself she would tell them during dinnertime, she hadn’t formulated a plan to break the news to them. For a moment, Maura felt very overwhelmed. Perhaps it was the stress or the hormones, but when she opened her mouth to speak, all that escaped her was a sob. Her parents startled as tears began to pour down their daughter’s cheeks. Maura rushed to wipe them away but more quickly took their place. Her parents stood and rushed towards her, their dinner forgotten as they guided her to the living room.  _

_ “Maura, are you alright?” Her father asked. She sniffled and wiped the last remnants from her cheeks. _

_ “Oh, Darling, I’m sorry I was so harsh.” Her mother spoke, but she shook her head.  _

_ “Oh no, it’s not you, mother. It’s me. I’m sorry I’ve been off since I came here. I’m just a bit overwhelmed is all.” they watched her and waited for Maura to tell them what was wrong. She basked in the attention. They’d never been so attentive to her and her emotions before. All her life, her parents had been busy, and even when they were there, they were never very emotionally available. Still, they were here now, and what better time to take advantage? She took a deep breath. _

_ “I’m pregnant.” She finally spoke, feeling a considerable weight lift off her shoulders. She could feel her parents freeze from the news. _

_ “You’re...pregnant?” Her mother clarified. _

_ “Yes,” Maura took a deep breath. “I met someone before I flew here and…” She was sure her parents could connect the dots. _

_ “Oh, Honey.” Her father cooed, pulling her into his embrace.  _

_ “How long?” Her mother asked softly. _

_ “No more than a couple weeks.” _

_ “Have you gone to the doctor yet? To make sure it’s okay?” Maura only shook her head. “Maura...” _

_ “I know, I know. I just…” Maura sat up for a moment and looked at her parents. “I don’t know if I’m going to keep it. I’m not fit to be a mom. I-I don’t know if I’m ready to take care of a child, let alone all by myself and-” As much as she tried to stay strong, Maura’s voice broke as tears gathered in her eyes. “I’m scared. So scared.” She began to sob but stopped when her mother knelt down in front of her. _

_ “Maura, look at me.” She lifted her head to stare at her mother, surprise filling her when she spotted the soft smile on her face. “I know I haven’t been the best mother-” _

_ “That’s not true!” Maura quickly interrupted. Constance smiled. _

_ “It’s true. Honestly, you’ve raised yourself more than I have, and you’ve done so beautifully. You, Maura Isles, have matured into a strong, beautiful woman, and I don’t ever want you to think there’s a single thing you can’t do because there isn’t. When we adopted you, I didn’t know If I was ready. I’d tried numerous times to get pregnant before, but when I found out we were going to actually get a baby, I was so nervous. I had no idea how to take care of a baby and I was scared I would do something wrong. For a second, I even believed you’d be better off with someone else as your mother, but when they placed you into my arms and let me hold you for the first time, I fell in love, and from then on, I knew. I knew that despite all my fears, you were my daughter, and no one could take better care of you than I could.”  _

_ “Mother…” Maura looked at her mother with tear-filled eyes. She had to stop crying. _

_ “My point is that no one is ever ready to be a mother. You have every reason to be scared, Darling, but you are not alone. It’s your child, and whether you choose to keep it or not is your choice, but should you decide to do so, your father and I will be with you through every step of the way.” Maura sniffled and looked at her mother and father. _

_ “Thank you.” Arthur moved to wipe her tears. _

_ “It’s our job, sweetheart.” He spoke with a smile before standing up and dusting himself off. “Now, I need to go and make you a doctor’s appointment.”  _

~R&I~R&I~

“Where should I start?” Maura asked, taking another gulp from her wine glass.

“The beginning?” Jane suggested.

“Well, you know the very beginning, how they were conceived, and such.” I sure do, Jane muttered. Maura fought down a smirk. “You left, and I woke up alone the next morning. I found your note on my nightstand. It made me cry.” Maura blushed, embarrassed at the memory. 

“Sorry.” Jane winced, but Maura shook her head.

“Don’t be. They were good tears, and it was a sweet note.” She said with a soft smile and for a moment Jane was struck by her beauty. Although she could see the exhaustion edging onto her features from the stress of the day, it did very little to hide her lovely features. All of these traits were complemented by the way she took care of herself with fancy clothes and Jane was sure she used expensive products. Things she wouldn’t even bother to look at in a store if they were even available at the stores she shopped at. Jane was very distracted by the woman in front of her. So much so that she didn’t hear said woman calling her name.

“Yes? Sorry, I’m just a bit...tired.” It definitely wasn’t exhaustion she was feeling, but it was better than admitting she was checking her out. Maura hummed her acknowledgment.

“I should really start then.” She took a deep breath. “The day you left, I caught a plane to France to spend some time with my parents. Whenever they’re both off working, they spend their free time in their villa in Nice. I...I had a hard time when I first got there. I couldn’t stop thinking about you, and the weekend we had together, I didn’t make very good company. My parents kept asking what was wrong, but I didn’t want to talk about it. What happened between you and I was...private, something only we shared, and I didn’t want to spoil it by telling others about it, You get it?” Jane nodded.

“I never told anyone about us either. It was a pain to get my Ma to forgive me for missing Sunday dinner.” That made Maura chuckle.

“I guess it’s my turn to apologize.”

“No need, that weekend was worth every second of her screaming at me.” Maura blushed and cleared her throat.

“Anyway, after a while, I started to feel better about our weekend. I could think about it without feeling sad, and everything was getting better until the morning sickness started.” Maura winced. “It was horrible. I couldn’t keep a single thing down. There was a point in my first trimester that I feared I was throwing up more than I was taking in. I was so scared they weren’t getting enough nutrients. When I took a test and found out I was pregnant, I was so scared. I didn’t think I’d be a good mom, that I’d connect with them. I’ve never been good at people. I took psychology in college to try and understand them more, but for the life of me I couldn’t. People are too complex to understand by taking a class, and I can’t even begin to talk about how complicated babies are. They can’t speak, and it’s a mother’s job to know what they need and when and I wasn’t sure I could do that. I had so many doubts. For a moment, I didn’t think I could keep them.”

“What changed your mind? If you don’t mind me asking?’

“Not at all. It was my parents. They let me know that if I were to keep the baby, They’d have my back and help me with anything I needed.” Jane smiled.

“That’s sweet.”

“It is. They’re actually the ones who scheduled me my first ultrasound. When I saw them, I fell in love. I didn’t think I could ever love so easily, but when I saw the picture on the screen and heard their little heartbeats, I knew. I knew I couldn’t give them up. They were mine, I was their mother. No one could care for them as much as I could.” Pure love was reflected in Maura’s eyes as she talked about her children. “I went through my entire pregnancy in France. I quit my job at the hospital to be closer to my parents and stayed there until my eighth month. My parents kept steady payments on this house should I have ever wanted to go back, and it wasn’t until I was almost due that I decided that I wanted them to be born in Boston just as both their mothers were. I moved back in and only a week later I went into labor. I remember calling my mother and father in a panic because they’d come two weeks early. Yes, they were premature, but it was nothing to be worried about. I got to the hospital at 4 am on December 3rd. I was in labor for seven hours and cried the whole time.” Maura chuckled, and Jane did too.

“Ouch.”

“I wanted a natural birth, no epidurals. My mother begged me to get one but-I know this is going to sound odd-I wanted to feel it. I wanted to feel the pain and remember the proudest day of my life where I gave birth to not one, but two extraordinary children.” Maura said, a broad smile playing on her lips. “I remember when I was pushing out William crying because I wished you were there. I wished I had you there to comfort me, to hold me as I gave birth to our little miracles.” Jane shook her head.

“Maura, why didn’t you come find me? You knew enough to look me up and find my name in a random google search. So, why didn’t you?” Maura sighed.

“Because You never asked for any of this. When we met each other, we were two women who’d been hurt deeply and sought comfort in one another. It was my fault for forgetting to change my birth control and forgetting I hadn’t taken my pills, and I didn’t want to rope you into the mess I made. I also wasn’t ready to face you, pregnant and scared. You had a life, and I didn’t want to disrupt it.”

“Maura, I would’ve happily dropped anything just to be there with you, with them. They-They’re so special, and I wish I could’ve been there when they grew up.” Maura’s eyes settled on the ground. 

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s past. All that matters is that I’m here now and I...I want to be in their lives.” Maura nodded.

“Of course, Jane. Despite everything, you’re still their mother, and they obviously already love their “Mama’.” Jame smiled at the new name they’d given her. “I want you in their lives. I don’t want them to spend another second wondering about the missing part of their history. They should know about their exuberant Italian side. The truth, not just the little amount I told them about you, and since you’re here now, It’s only fair you be the one to tell them.” Jane let out a sigh of relief before freezing.

“Oh god, I’ve got to tell Ma. She’s going to be so mad.” Maura gave her a curious look. “I may have ran away with the kids at the precinct. Hopefully, the news of having grandkids trumps her anger.”

“Hopefully,” Maura said before standing up. Jane followed and did the same. “If you don’t mind, I’d prefer if you didn’t say goodbye to them tonight.” Jane froze.

“I thought-”

“I meant what I said, but those two are going to get a good talking to and letting you go upstairs and say bye would be me rewarding good behavior.” Jane nodded but couldn’t help the sadness she felt at not being able to say goodbye. “But I think you guys could spend some time together whenever you’re free. You can get to know them, and they can get to know their new mom.” Jane perked up at the news.

“Yeah, that’d be great. Can I have your number?’ Maura startled for a second. Jane quickly spoke to clarify her intentions. “To let you know when I’m free.” She nodded, and the two women exchanged numbers. Maura walked Jane to the door. As the brunette stepped out, she paused and turned around.

“I never regretted it, you know. Our weekend. Even after all of this, I still don’t.” Maura’s eyes locked onto Jane’s before looking to the steps the twins had run up and hour ago.

“Neither do I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT. Now, the only way to go is up and I’m going to try to make this slow burn but I usually have a hard time doing that because I get so excited for what’s to come. It’s going to get fluffy and full of mother child cuteness. Prepare your hearts. Also, tell me what you guys want to see in later chapters, I love to hear what you have to say.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane tells her mom about Madison and William. Jane and Maura make plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? Am I back with another chapter in the same week? Yes, I am! Now that I'm past my writer's block, the ideas for this story just keep flowing. There are endless possibilities for Make Me Feel and I'm so excited to see which path I will choose for this story. Also, I've decided to make this extra slow burn despite my impatience because this story will be 1000 times better with some tension. Now, I present to you all, Chapter 6.

_ Maura was now nine weeks along, nearly three months into her pregnancy, and she was feeling like shit. Her morning sickness hadn’t gotten any better, and she regularly got headaches. None of these things were odd during the first trimester, Maura had seen them many times before she quit her job at the hospital, but it was one thing to view it. It was utterly different to experience them. She was thankful that her parents were so patient with her hormones and ever-changing emotions. Sometimes she’d snap at them, and in the same breath, she’d bust out in a tear-filled apology. Despite all of the negatives physically, Maura was in love. Her first appointment unveiled feelings that she never knew she could experience. Just seeing the little blip on the screen was worth all of the physical exhaustion. Soon, she’d be having her second appointment. She just needed to get ready. Maura threw on a cotton t-shirt and reached for her pants, sliding all the way up her legs before buttoning-or attempting to button- her pants. Maura walked over to the mirror and lifted her shirt, and saw the growth. It was small, barely there, but her stomach had a subtle curve to it. Anyone who didn’t know her body probably wouldn’t have realized it. Maura stared at her growing belly in awe. She was pregnant. She was going to have a baby. _

_ Her baby. _

_ The new discovery made up for the fact that she was already beginning to grow out of her clothes. Maura exchanged the fitted linen pants for a pair of leggings before heading downstairs to meet her parents for her second appointment. _

_ Her parents had been with her through all of her pregnancy so far. They’d scheduled her meetings and were extremely patient with her. At the moment, they were sitting with her in the waiting room, waiting to be called on for her second appointment. After what felt like an eternity, the nurse approached the Isles family. She smiled, and Maura smiled back.  _

_ “Maura?” She nodded. “Dr. Todd is ready for you now.” Maura stood, her parents following suit as they made their way to the examination room. She made herself comfortable on the bed, talking to her parents about what usually goes on at an appointment. Maura’s parents listened carefully, it’d been a long time since they’s been around their daughter enough to hear her little informational rants. Arthur and Constance found it adorable the way their daughter just glowed whenever she was imparting her knowledge to other people. Sadly, she was interrupted by the doctor entering the room. _

_ “Dr. Todd.” She smiled. _

_ “Maura,” She smiled back. “How are you feeling?” Maura paused at the question. _

_ “Nauseous, tired, hormonal, but I’m also extremely excited.” the doctor nodded. _

_ “I enjoy how honest you are during these appointments.” She admitted. _

_ “Well, honesty is the best way to make sure I get the best treatment.” _

_ “That is true. I wish my other patients thought the way you do.” Doctor Todd paused and took a look at Maura’s chart. “So...you ready to see your baby?” Maura grinned at her. _

_ “Yes. Yes, I am.” _

_ Maura had only had one so far, but ultrasounds were the highlight of her adult life. Sadly, since she was barely into her pregnancy, she only got to see the baby once a month, but it was the best part of her month. During her pregnancy, Maura had learned that her parents had projected their emotions onto her. Her mother never had the chance to become pregnant herself, and this caused her to act extremely cautious with Maura. Although she was already quite careful herself, her mother was fussy. If Maura took her vitamins late or didn’t get enough to eat after a particularly bad bout of morning sickness, Constance became worried. Maura thinks that any other person would become irritated at the attention. Still, she basked in it, taking pleasure in her mother’s care. At the moment, her mother was staring in awe at the ultrasound screen. As was her and her Father. Maura watched as Doctor Todd moved the wand around her stomach.  _

_ “It looks healthy, and the baby is growing perfectly.” Maura smiled at her parents as the doctor continued to move the wand. “Oh my…” Maura’s eyes darted to the screen. _

_ “What? Is something wrong?” Her Father asked. _

_ “No. Well...Maura, you’re a doctor yourself. Can you see it?” Tears gathered in Maura’s eyes as she let the new information wash over her. _

_ “Maura?” Her mother. She turned to her parents and looked at them with tear-filled eyes. _

_ “I’m having twins.” _

~R&I~R&I~

It took Jane two minutes to text Maura that she usually had weekends off because she was just as excited to have a day to get to know the kids she’d just found out were hers. That night, as she laid awake in her bed, she basked in the events of the day. That morning she’d woken up and left her house childless and prepared to catch criminals, and then the day had ended with her being an apparent mother of two. That high had disappeared as soon as she remembered she had to somehow break to her family that she had children. This was why, at the moment, Jane was doing everything in her power to avoid Angela Rizzoli. She’d get up early and sneak past the Cafe before anyone could spot her. Jane had been doing this for the past three days, and it’s been working.

At least until today. 

Jane had successfully made it past the precinct cafe and into the elevator without hearing the sound of her mother’s voice screaming her name. That was a good sign, or at least she thought it was. As the brunette rode the elevator happily up to her floor, feeling a little proud until she walked to her desk only to find her mother standing right next to it. Jane quickly spun around, trying to escape, but she was too slow.

“Jane!” Shit. “Come over here, honey. I think you have some explaining to do.” She was going to die. Jane sighed and walked over to her desk, taking a seat and pulling out the paperwork she had yet to do from her arrest the previous day.

“I’m a little busy today, Ma.” She wasn’t really. After she finished the paperwork, she could go home right when five hit on the clock, but it was a last attempt to avoid this conversation. “Shouldn’t you be at work, too?”

“Oh no, Jane Clementine-” Her mother’s rant was only interrupted by Jane’s reprimand of ‘Ma!’ “Rizzoli. You’ve been running away since I first saw those kids, and I want an explanation.”

“What kids?” Oh god, not Frankie too. She couldn’t take all of them at once.

“Not right now, Frankie!” She hissed. “Go away.” 

“Don’t shoo your brother away, Jane! We both need to know what’s going on.” Jane took a deep breath. Might as well rip off the bandaid.

“Six years ago, I met a woman at a bar. We did what adults do,” A soft ‘gross’ from Frankie had her rolling her eyes. “And now I’m a mother to twins.” It was the very watered down, one night stands for dummies version of her and Maura’s relationship, but it seemed to be effective because Frankie and Ma were out of it. Jane looked at her mother, who looked peeved at her. 

“A one night stand, Janie? I raised you better than that!” She yelled, hitting Jane over the shoulder.

“Ow, Ma! It wasn’t like that. I was real bad after Frost passed and…” More silence ensued, and Angela’s angry expression faded into a somber one. “And it wasn’t one night. It was a weekend.” She grinned, and Frankie mirrored the expression as their mother rolled her eyes. 

“So, you have kids?” Frankie asked. Jane softened at the mention of them. Her kids. Her heart stuttered in her chest.

“Yeah, Madison and William, They’re really sweet.”

“What about your baby momma?” Jane rolled her eyes at her partner’s voice.

“You eavesdropping, Korsak?” 

“Of course not. I just happened to hear something about you and kids and put two and two together.” That was bullshit. “Anyway, their mom.” So nosy, but in his defense, her mother and Frankie looked just as curious about the unknown woman.

“Please don’t tell me she was some random hussy from the street.” Her mother pleaded. Jane pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling her patience wearing thin. 

“No, Ma! Maura isn’t like that. She’s…” Jane paused. She couldn’t really think of a word to explain Maura. Jane must’ve been spaced out too long because she could hear Korsak’s laugh coming from next to her.

“Must’ve been some weekend.” He expected Jane to blush or throw something at him, but instead, the contemplative look on her face stayed there.

“It was.” She spoke softly. “And Maura’s nothing like that. She was a doctor at Boston General when I met her, but she’s a professor now. She’s real smart.”

“You had kids with a doctor! I’m so proud.” Her mother sniffled.

“Don’t cry, Ma! Also, tell Tommy to give me my money back from our bet ‘cause technically I was the first to have kids. So in his face.” 

“Oh, Janie. I never thought you’d have kids. With this job and your horrible taste in men, I thought-”

“Yeah, I think that’s enough. You wanted grandkids, and now you have three so, cut me some slack.” She huffed. “Get Frankie a date. He’s the one who’s all alone.”

“Hey! Jane shrugged.

“Now, you know. Will all of you leave me alone and let me do my work?” They grumbled, but ultimately all began to go their separate ways. 

“You should invite them to dinner on Sunday. They are family now.” Her mother added.

“Wow, Ma. That’s actually a good idea.” Angela grinned.

“It happens.” With that, they all got back to work. 

~R&I~R&I~

Maura was having a hard time keeping the twins’ excitement contained. After she’d spoken to Jane, Maura had gone up to talk to the twins. Throughout the conversation, she applauded herself at the looks of sadness and regret on their faces that let her know at least she’d been heard. Madison and William had promised not to do anything to scare her like that, and the conversation seemed to be coming to a close. Then, she told them that they’d be seeing Jane sometime this week, and their sadness had quickly become excitement. Only if they were acted right, of course, they were still in trouble. 

Jane had texted her; she usually had weekends off and would happily spend time with the twins on Saturday or Sunday. Maura thought it was adorable the way Jane was just as excited about their kids as they were about her. She wasn’t all that surprised, though, seeing as she remembered many things about Jane from their time together, and her exuberant, outgoing personality was one of them. Although their time together had been shrouded in sadness, Maura had caught glimpses of Jane’s natural, childlike giddiness. She’d found it cute then and found it even more so now. They still hadn’t made clear plans, but Jane hadn’t texted her for the last couple of days. Perhaps she was busy. With that thought, Maura began her usual weekly morning routine. She got up and woke the twins for bathtime before bathing herself. Then, she went downstairs to prepare herself a cup of coffee before going back up to check what the kids would be wearing. Maura allowed them to wear whatever they wanted but always made sure to double-check that their outfits were appropriate. William wore an iron man t-shirt, sneakers, and long pants underneath shorts because he ‘couldn’t choose which one was better.’ He then finished it off was a long red cape. At least he matched. Madison was simpler, usually going with a dress with stockings or some other simple outfit, but she was quite picky. Madison regularly changed the colors she would wear, one day loving orange and deciding she would never wear it again the next. Her daughter also never wore sneakers unless Maura tied her laces into flowers. Today, she had decided that all her green clothes were to be thrown out, and for a second, Maura wondered where she got her diva-like attitude from. Then, she chuckled, realizing she’d gotten it from her. Jane wasn’t the picky fashionista with over 40 pairs of shoes, it was her. Maura smiled as she put her green clothes in the back of the closet for the day she decided green was right again.

“Madison, William, come on, you have to catch the bus.” Maura effortlessly weaved through her morning routine, brushing Madison’s curly brown hair while helping William pack his backpack. They all moved downstairs, where Maura tied their shoes, five-point stars for William and flowers for Madison. She checked the time and silently applauded herself for being ready five minutes early that day. Maura grabbed their lunches as the bus pulled up in front of her house. 

“Kids, the bus is here!” little footsteps could be heard through the house. They both grabbed their lunches and gave her their customary hugs and kisses. “Have a great day! I love you.”

“Bye, Mommy!” they yelled in unison before getting on the bus. Maura grabbed her shoes and threw on her jacket before getting her purse and heading out the door. 

Maura was always glad for her job. Not only was it a good distraction from missing her babies, it was also very flexible should she ever need to take a day off. As Maura entered BCU, her phone vibrated. She pulled it out of her pocket as she entered her classroom. It was a text from Jane. Maura ignored the way she eagerly opened the text as if it were more than making plans for the kids.

J- You are cordially invited to the Rizzoli family dinner this Sunday. Ma is dying to meet you and the kids.

J- If that’s okay?

Maura’s heart warmed at her concern.

M-Yes, that’s perfect. Thank you for inviting us.

Jane responded quickly.

J- Of course, you’re family now.

Maura couldn’t even explain how lovely this woman was. She was a part of the Rizzoli family, and Jane was now part of the Isles family. Taking a moment to think back to their regular everyday routine, Maura couldn’t help but wonder how much of it would change now that Jane was present in her life. She couldn’t shake the feeling that Jane would change the very foundation of life in the Isles household. Taking a deep breath, Maura pushed away the thoughts and put her phone away before turning to her students.

“Good Morning, Class.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like that? From Fluff and beyond from here on out. There's so much space for character development in this story and I only hope I can do it right. I'm also going to work hard to get that slow burn right for you guys. Next is Sunday dinner, Y'all and shoutout to TisonChase for reading my mind on what I planned for Rizzles. And leave a Comment, too. I love to hear what you guys think and want to see.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback of Jane and Maura’s last day together from Jane’s pov and the Isles family gets ready for dinner with the Rizzolis😃

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol after slaving over my schoolwork, I finally found enough time to update this story!! I rlly should write chapters ahead of time to prevent large chapter gaps but inspiration hits when it hits yk? Also, there’s a little hint of Isles attraction in this chapter. Just to show the beginning stages of what will become full fledged Rizzles 
> 
> Also, I wrote the flashback from Jane’s POV this time. Although I feel like even tho Jane and Maura both left that weekend and experienced different emotions, I feel like showing Jane’s past is a little less important than showing Maura’s since Jane would be more likely to just bury herself in her work to hide her emotions. Maura was pregnant so I really wanted people to experience everything she did every step of the way but here is a little hint of what Jane was thinking during this time.

_ Jane woke to the sun shining in her eyes. Damn, it was bright. Then she felt a weight on her chest. Looking down, she saw blonde locks illuminated by the morning light and Maura sleeping peacefully on her chest. God, she was a vision. They were both in the nude and the sheet had settled at the small of the blonde’s back. The woman looked like a renaissance painting. Jane couldn’t help it as she ran the tips of her fingers over Maura’s back. The woman let out a soft breath, but didn’t wake or even move. Jane sighed. She had to leave. She wanted so desperately to wake her up for one last goodbye, but it would make leaving her so much harder. What was it about Maura, about this weekend that had left Jane with a certain sense of peace. Perhaps it was because even though Barry had died two weeks ago, she hadn’t given herself any time to mourn. Until now. Maura had been there. They’d given sexual healing a whole new definition. Jane blinked at the memories of last night. Maura’s pleas of Jane to remember her before she came and the brunette dotting her face with kisses until she fell asleep.  _

_ Jane knew she had to somehow get out from under Maura to leave. The detective slowly but surely moved the other woman’s arm off of her waist, successfully freeing her other side. Then Jane cradled Maura’s head and back before resting her body on the opposite pillow. This time Maura moaned and huffed at the disturbance causing Jane to freeze, but the blonde cuddled up to the pillow and fell back asleep. Jane puffed out a breath before going about getting her clothes that were strewn about the room. Pants, shirt, underwear, and...wait, where the hell was her bra? Jane sighed, frustrated at herself for misplacing something so important until she remembered.  _

_ Yesterday _

_ They’d finally managed to shower and make breakfast. God, they were so handsy in the morning. She woke up a handful of hours ago and she was already tired again. It was only 12pm. Now, here they were finally settled down eating breakfast. Or they were trying to until Maura got whipped cream on her face. Jane had laughed and licked the topping off which had started a chain reaction. Maura putting whipped cream on Jane’s cheek and doing the same. Then Maura’s arm followed by Jane’s fingers and ending with Maura’s lips. Jane licked off the cream before capturing her mouth with her own. Maura had the softest lips, and her chapstick tasted like peaches, Jane noted. She pulled away and Maura frowned.  _

_ “I don’t think it’s good to be having sex this much.” She joked. Maura shook her head.  _

_ “Actually sex comes with many health benefits such as lowering your blood pressure, reducing stress, reducing pain, and improving your immune system.” Jane stared at her.  _

_ “Still...no matter how much I want to have sex with you, I think the little guy needs a break.” Jane started before shoving a piece of pancake into her mouth. Maura frowned before coming to a realization.  _

_ “Oh you mean your penis.” The brunette choked, grabbing for the glass of juice and taking a large gulp.  _

_ “God, Maura. Way to be blunt!” The blonde sighed.  _

_ “Since we’re not having sex, I guess you’ll want this back.” She stated, holding up Jane’s bra. Her eyes widened as her hands went straight to her breasts.  _

_ “How did you- give that back!” Jane huffed but she was kind of impressed. Maura grinned.  _

_ “You want it? Come get it!” She yelled before sprinting upstairs. Jane sighed before hopping up and chasing after.  _

_ Present  _

_ The hallway! _

_ She’d chased Maura. Jane has longer legs so she’d taken the stairs three at a time and caught up to her easily. Maura trying to escape had been futile due to the fact that Jane had easily grabbed her and pinned her arms above her. What she hadn’t expected was the lust-filled look Maura gave her after being put in such a compromised position. The blonde then leaned her face towards Jane and whispered, _

_ “Oh. You’re strong.” To which the brunette replied, _

_ “Want to see how strong?”  _

_ Honestly, the chase had been pointless because in the end, they’d ended up having sex anyway. Jane quietly opened the door and walked along the hall until she spotted the familiar black fabric. Slipping it on, then putting on her shirt and jacket, Jane realized that she really had to leave. Maura would probably be up soon. She sighed as she moved back into Maura’s room and opened her nightstand where she found a pen and a little notebook. She hoped the sleeping woman wouldn’t mind her using them as she tore out a page. For a moment she contemplated what to write. She wanted to write a long, emotive note telling Maura about how thankful she was for her and this weekend. But that would just make this harder. So she settled on something simple yet thoughtful.  _

_ I’ll never forget you.  _

_ Jane put the pen back and folded up the note, laying it on her nightstand where she knew Maura would find it. Just as she was about to exit, Jane spared a glance at Maura and moved back to the bed to plant a kiss on her forehead before heading downstairs. The brunette took in where she unlocked the safe to grab her weapon and badge before leaving Maura’s house and her life forever.  _

_ Or that’s what she believed.  _

~R&I~R&I~

Madison and William had been jumpy all week. Ever since Maura had told them that they’d be having dinner with Jane’s family on Sunday. They’d begun to ask rapid fire questions about Jane’s family that she couldn’t possibly answer. So Maura has told them that they would find out on Sunday. Now, it was Sunday afternoon and the twins were antsy. All day they had been asking what time they were leaving then if they could show up early despite dinner not being for another hour. On top of that, Jane had told her to show up late because most likely everyone else would be and she didn’t want her stuck alone with her mother. 

‘She seems like a saint, but trust me...she’s dangerous.’ Jane had muttered to her over the phone yesterday. The only thing that seemed to appease them was when she told them that Jane’s brother had a child too whose name was TJ. Despite being older than him, they seemed excited to meet the little boy. She’d tried to grade some papers for her Organic Chemistry class but was finding it relatively impossible. With all the noise she couldn’t focus. After 40 minutes and only having been halfway through one lab, Maura snapped. 

“Stop!” They paused, eyes wide. Maura pinched the bridge of her nose. She hated yelling at them. “Let’s make a deal. We have four hours before dinner and if you can play quietly for two, I will buy you ice cream after school tomorrow.” She hated bribery too. Especially when it would lead to an afternoon sugar high that would make crack soda in the 1800s seem like a walk in the park, but Maura was desperate. 

“Ice cream! Ice cream! Ice-” It took a moment for William to shush his sister, resulting in Maddie looking to their mom with a guilty expression. “Sorry.” Maura couldn’t help the smile that stretched across her face. 

“It’s okay. Now shoo. Go play in your room.” They both scurried off, leaving Maura with peace and quiet. She could almost cry in the silence. Maura quickly went back to grading papers, wincing at some of the horribly collected data on the labs. Two hours flew by and it was so quiet that two became three and soon enough, Maura had finished grading papers. But how was she supposed to wrangle the twins into dinner appropriate attire in an hour? A miracle, that’s how. Thank god she was a mom. It was basically within the job role to perform miracles. 

Maura headed upstairs and into the twins’ room to find them passed out from exertion. With that was a time set to wake them up in 2 minutes. For a moment she was amazed at how aware they were. They knew that they’d be eating but also that they were due for a nap, so they took one. Her heart swelled. Her babies. Maura turned the alarm off and dotted kisses on their foreheads to wake them up from their slumber. Small eyes blinked into awareness. 

“Up! Up! It’s time to get ready for dinner.” That was all it took for both of them to zoom out of the room for bathtime. Maura smirked before following them out of their room and into the bathroom, grabbing their toiletries. 

“Dinner is going to be so fun!”

“And we get to see Mama again!” This was led by a continuous chant of ‘Mama!’. They were adorable. Maura took the distraction as an opportunity to prep their bath. Purple bubbles with colorful soaps that they loved. It made for long baths that made them wrinkly, but Maura wanted to take advantage while they were still young. 

After an almost forty minute bath, Maura rinsed and dried the twins. This time, she chose what clothes they were going to wear. Jane told her that it was just a casual family dinner and that there was no need to dress up, but Madison refused to forego her usual dresses. Today’s was cream with a floral pattern and black tights. For William, it was black pants as well paired with a penguin shirt that he adored. Maura brushed through their hair before telling them to go play so she could get ready herself. Now there was a reason why Maura left herself another hour to get ready. It took almost forty minutes for her to pick her outfit and shower, ten to pick shoes, but only five to do her makeup. A skill she picked up back in college when she was invited to last minute parties by Garrett. Maura had chosen a simple outfit of black jeans, a white scoop neck top, and navy blue jacket. On her feet were black boots, and simple silver jewelry to finish the looks. Maura’s understated makeup brought it all together. Maura took the rest of her time looking in the mirror. She looked nice. She’d only just bought the jacket and shoes. They paired well together. For a moment, Maura wondered if Jane would like them on her. 

Wait, why did that matter?

Maura tried to shake away the thought, but more popped into her mind. Thoughts of Jane complimenting her, her dark gaze traveling over Maura’s body as she expressed her approval. The idea made heat travel over her body. Memories of nights(mornings and afternoons,too) spent moaning Jane’s name were yanked out of the deep recesses of her mind. God, what was wrong with her? When was the last time she had sex? Her mind shouldn’t be wandering to Jane like that. She shook away her thoughts and made her way downstairs. 

“Madison! William! It’s time to go!” Maura grabbed their jackets, making sure they were zipped up and warm before leaving the house. Once they were buckled in, Maura remembered that Jane had sent her the address for her mother’s house since that’s where they were supposed to have dinner. Maura plugged it in before being on her way

Why was she so nervous? Was it because she was meeting new people? No, it couldn’t be. Maura wasn’t afraid of meeting people, but these weren’t just people. They were Jane’s  _ family.  _ People who were now connected to her through their shared children. Now Maura had a whole other side of family for the twins and she wasn’t sure how to deal with it. Larger parties, more kid sharing. It was overwhelming just thinking about it. 

“Mommy?” She turned to find William giving her a worried look. That’s when Maura realized she was just sitting in the car without moving while the twins were stuck in the back. She took a deep breath. Maura just had to take the new situation one step at a time. 

“One step at a time.” Maura whispered before climbing out of the car. She carefully helped her kids out before taking a look around to which house was Jane’s mother’s. It was a homey looking place. There was a football in the yard and a basketball hoop in the driveway. The sweet looking rocking chair in front of the door brought everything together. Maura wiped her clammy hands on her jeans before knocking on the door. As the twins giggled with excitement, apprehension filled her body. Before she could do anything about it, a man opened the door. He bared a striking resemblance to Jane and wore a police uniform. Maura quietly thanked god that he’d already put his weapons away because the twins were curious and it didn’t do any good to have a six year old running around with a gun. He took her in, his eyes going from her head to her toes and back again before a grin spread across his face. The man also took a moment to glance at Madison and William. 

“You must be Maura.” She nodded as he opened the door a little wider. “Come on in.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that chapter babies🥰 I’m gonna try to bring you the next one as soon as I can but school has been kicking my ass and I feel like school and the exhaustion kind of stunts my ability to write but I WILL BE UPDATING. Also, drop a comment cause yk I love to hear what y’all think and what you guys would like to see.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maura becomes very hormonal during her pregnancy and dinner part like 2???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi hi hi hello. See, because of the coronavirus my school shut down so now I have like a bunch of free time besides like online classes and work so I decided to throw together another chapter for you guys. There’s some smut and some mother child fluffiness just cause I can. Power of the pen, man. Also, I felt bad because everytime I look through this ship, I hardly see fic updates anymore and I REFUSE to let rizzles die. So here’s ch. 8

_ At five months, Maura felt great. Her morning sickness had finally gone away a week ago and her stomach was nicely curved. She’d taken to rubbing her bump very often, amazed by the fact that she was creating new life. There were two little homosapiens growing inside her stomach. Everytime she stopped and thought about it, Maura just became more in awe of the children.  _ Her  _ children. As she sat and stroked her growing tummy, Maura’s thoughts wandered to the other parent of her kids. Jane. It wasn’t an unusual occurrence for her mind to go towards thoughts of her. Jane was comfort, a safe haven when she was in a dark place. Sometimes Maura would fantasize about Jane being with her as she gave birth. The brunette stroking her stomach, telling jokes, and soothing her aching body with her touch whenever Maura felt that slight discomfort that came with being pregnant. Right now, she was alone in her parent’s villa daydreaming about a certain detective throwing her onto the bed and drilling into her until she couldn’t think straight. _

_ Not that she was thinking straight at all. _

_ Her hormones were in overdrive. At first, it had begun as a dull ache but with time it became full blown horniness. Maura blamed it on the pregnancy. It was true to a certain extent, but it was also true that Jane was just extremely good in bed and had imprinted herself into Maura’s mind. It was like she was a sex symbol in the blonde’s mind that set the bar for any future fantasies. That deep voice and strong jaw and… _

_ God, when had she gotten so wet? _

_ Maura’s cheeks flushed at her body’s response to the woman. She hadn’t had sex since she’d gotten pregnant and now her body was responding to the easiest stimuli. Maura paused. Who was she trying to fool? The truth was that she was unbelievably attracted to a woman who she’d only known for three days and who’d impregnated her. She always thought about her even if she didn’t realize it sometimes. Now, here she was hot and bothered with no source of...relief?  _

_ Maura’s head whipped around to the drawer at the bottom of her dresser. The one she kept locked to make sure that whenever she left her parents couldn’t open it.  _ _   
_

_ Should she? _

_ Maura shifted, making the slickness between her thighs more noticeable. _

_ She should. _

_ She unlocked the drawer and stared at the contents. A collection of sex toys she’d bought in France were piled inside. It’d become a little bit of a hobby to buy one whenever she stopped by although she hadn’t really gotten a chance to use any of them. Also, she hadn’t bought one this time for obvious reasons. Maura dug through them until her eyes settled on a specific one. Baby blue and curved to perfectly hit that spot inside her. Her mind flashed to Jane’s member. It was shaped a bit like this one now that she thought about it. Except Jane’s was longer and a soft pink color that turned a shade of blue whenever she was about to- Maura took a breath. She really needed to relax.  _

_ She stripped and laid herself across the bed in her room, making sure she was in a comfortable position as she spread her legs. Maura set the toy to the lowest setting and watched as it began to buzz slowly. She hesitated before laying the toy on her sensitive bud. She let out a soft sigh. From then, it was as if a tension was released from her body as she dragged the toy in slow circles over her clit, Jane’s slow ministrations on her mind. She used one hand to pull back the hood so she could place the toy directly on it. Her hips jerked at the new sensation, a soft moan tumbling out of her mouth. Maura silently thanked god her parents were out running errands and couldn’t hear what their daughter was doing. Then, Maura slid the toy down to her slit, collecting the wetness that had built there on the tip of the toy. She teased her opening and closed her eyes to imagine a certain brunette on top of her.  _

_ “You want it so bad, don’t you?” A familiar voice echoed in her mind. Maura panted. _

_ “Yes. Yessss,” She hissed as she slowly slid it into herself. It entered easily seeing as she was already like a waterfall down there. The blonde started off slowly before picking up the pace. The vibrator still buzzed and that with a combination of the tip hitting that rough patch inside her sent Maura tumbling over the edge with a yell of Jane’s name. She tried to catch her breath but as her orgasm faded, embarrassment filled her.  _

_ “Maura, Darling.” Oh no. Maura’s eyes widened at the sound of her mother’s voice. For a second, her mind flashed to a scenario like this one in high school with Garrett in her room. She wasn’t caught then and she didn’t plan to be now. Maura slid her dress back on, foregoing the underwear that was now ruined. She put the toy away, deciding to clean it later. It was then that her parents decided to enter her room. Maura basically hopped back to her bed and sat down, trying to act natural. They crossed the room, kissing her on the cheek. Maura smiled when they both kneeled to plant kisses on her tummy.  _

_ “We come bearing gifts.” They stated grinning, holding a bag of what looked like baby clothes.  _

_ “I thought I told you not to buy too much. They grow so fast they won’t possibly be able to wear all of these.” She reprimanded, but smiled as she looked through the twin onesies. Chuckling at the matching ones that read “partners in crime” when put next to each other.  _

_ “They’re our first grandchildren. Let us spoil them.” Her father smiled. Admiration shined in her eyes as she looked at her parents before pulling them into a tight hug. Since her pregnancy, they had all become much closer, so acts like these were no longer so uncommon. _

_ “Thank you.” _

_ “This is the least we could do.” Her mother pulled away and furrowed her brows. “Are you alright, Maura? You’re a little flushed.” She pulled away quickly and nodded. _

_ “Yes, I’m just a little...tired.” It wasn’t a lie. Her session had left her particularly exhausted. It was no surprise when they took her at her word. Maura was no liar. Her father kissed her forehead. _

_ “Get some sleep, Honey. Call if you need anything.” Her mother seconded that sentiment. Maura nodded. _

_ “I will.” When her parents left, Maura puffed out a breath as her eyes settled on the locked drawer. _

_ She was a mess. _

~R&I~R&I~

Entering the house was surreal. It was like stepping into a whole different dimension. The way Jane had talked about her family made them seem uptight and judgemental but the atmosphere was anything but. The sounds of laughter, a man yelling at what sounded like a sports game, and food being prepared created a very homey feel within the house. Her eyes darted around. She saw another man with dark hair and tan skin watching a football game. He looked like Jane as well. Maura guessed that was Tommy and since the other guy was wearing a police uniform, that was obviously Frankie. For a second she just stared at the men. They bore a striking resemblance to their sister. It’d be impossible for anyone to not notice they were her siblings. The twins just hid behind her legs. She knew they were still excited but nervous at the sight of new people. 

“Tommy, Ma! Maura’s here!” The sound of a groan then a child giggling filled the air. The other man padded toward her with a young boy that Maura could only guess was Jane’s nephew in his arms. He also had the signature brown hair and eyes of the Rizzoli clan. He paused in front of her and took her in.

“So...you’re Jane’s girl.” Maura furrowed her brows but before she could respond, a hand had reached out and whacked Tommy over the head. “Ow, Ma!”

“Stop being disrespectful. I swear you act as if I didn’t teach you manners.” 

“If you meant am I the mother of Jane’s children then yes, I am ‘Jane’s Girl’.” Maura clarified. “I’m Maura. Maura Isles.” She managed a shy smile as she shook each of their hands, but was taken by surprise when Jane’s mother pulled her into a hug instead.

“Come on, Honey. You’re family now. No need to be so tense.” Maura relaxed as the woman grinned at her. She took in her aging features. Despite the lighter colored hair and eyes, she could see parts of Jane on Angela’s face. She smiled back before turning to the twins. Urging them forward so that their new family could see them, sending up a silent thank-you when they didn’t whine or pout. She placed her hand on each of their heads, running her hands through their hair comfortingly. 

“Madison, William, Say hello. This is your Mama’s family.” They peeked up at them, and Maura watched as what looked like recognition shined in their eyes.

“Angela!” They yelled in unison before hopping out from behind Maura and embracing the woman.

“I was hoping you’d remember me.” Maura recalls Jane telling her how they’d run into her mother at the precinct. Angela worked at the cafe.

“You’re Jane’s Mommy?” William asked. She nodded. “You’re our Grandma!”

“We already have a Grandma.” Madison pouted before turning to her mother. “Can we have more than one Grandma, Mommy?” Amusement filled her.

“As many as you want.” They squealed before embracing the older woman’s legs. Maura thought it was funny how easily kids adapted to change. Although in this instance it was probably a good thing. 

“That makes me uncle #1” Frankie grinned. Maura smiled. The twins stared in awe. They’d never had any aunts or uncles since Maura was an only child. 

“No way! I’m gonna be their favorite uncle.” Tommy rolled his eyes. 

“Oh please! You’ve got that boring dad act down by now. You’d be lucky if they did anything but fall asleep talking to you.” The twins watched them bicker, laughing as they began to play fight for the spot of #1 Uncle. These antics distracted Maura from the little boy who’d managed to wiggle himself out of his Father’s arms and was now running around in the living room. He seemed to have caught the twins attention as they made their way toward him. Maura heard them talking softly as the boy sucked on his thumb, pulling it out of his mouth only to softly say. 

“T.J.” Maura’s heart exploded at the cuteness. She sighed. She used to always be so worried that the twins wouldn’t have any more family than her and her parents but here they were with uncles, a cousin, and another mom. Who would’ve thought? Maura paused. Right, there was a mom missing and she’d been so caught up, she’d forgotten. 

“Where’s Jane?” Frankie turned to her. 

“She’s still at the precinct. Said she was on her way when I last talked to her. She should be here soon.” Maura nodded. She was nervous to see Jane. Why? She didn’t know just the idea of seeing the woman whom she’d fantasized about raising a family with in such a familial setting made her head spin. Instead of lingering on the feeling, Maura took off her coat and grabbed the twins' coats before putting them away in the closet. Tommy and Frankie sat down to watch the game as the twins and T.J. played some game that she’s sure was putting their imaginations to good use. Maura felt out of place with nothing to do. 

“Maura, dear, would you mind helping me in the kitchen?” Bless Angela. The woman had seen the blonde’s discomfort and thrown her a line. Maura smiled. 

“I wouldn’t mind at all, Mrs. Rizzoli.”

“Please, call me Angela.” The woman gave Maura a rundown of dinner. Rigatoni fiorentina. A family recipe. Maura felt honored that Angela deemed her part of the family and trusted her to help her prepare the food. Maura chopped garlic and spinach for the recipe, chatting about different things she cooked with Angela. It was easy to fall into a pattern in the kitchen, both of them in sync as they moved around each other. The woman showed Maura how to make pasta dough from scratch and Maura told her about an organic grocery store that sold the best mozzarella cheese. 

“Honey, could you grab the mushrooms for me?” Maura nodded and moved to the fridge. She bent over to be able to see into the machine easier, but couldn’t hear the door opening over the buzz of the refrigerator. 

“I don’t see the mushrooms, Angela.” Maura felt a presence behind her before she felt a lean, muscled body meld with hers as long, dexterous fingers reached for a package of mushrooms. 

“They’re right here.” A familiar deep voice made Maura’s heart rate speed up. That combined with the close proximity made her panic. She jumped up and turned to the woman who’d just helped her. 

“Jane!”

The brunette chuckled at her nervousness. 

“No need to be so jumpy. It’s just me, your baby daddy.” Jane grinned. “Or should I say baby mama?” She placed the mushrooms on the counter before pulling Maura into a friendly hug and kissing her cheeks. 

“Sorry I’m late. Hope they haven’t been too bad?” Jane gave her a genuinely concerned look. Like if her family had made Maura uncomfortable she’d drop that famous Rizzoli temper on them. 

“What? No, no they’ve been very welcoming.”

“Good,” there was a very pregnant pause. “Where are the babies?” Before Maura could answer, the sound of little footsteps making their way towards the kitchen grew louder. 

“Auntie Jane!!” The previously quiet little boy threw his arms around his aunt, giggling as she dotted kisses all over her face. 

“If it isn’t my favorite nephew.” Jane smiled and set him back down. She looked up and saw the twins standing outside the kitchen, holding hands and looking at her nervously. Maura’s heart dropped. They’d been so excited to see Jane, but weren’t sure if she felt the same about seeing them. She waited to see how Jane would respond. The detective was a mom now after all. Her thoughts were interrupted by a gasp. Jane dramatically threw a hand over her chest as she did so. 

“I can’t believe it. I’ve been waiting all week to see my favorite kids and they don’t even come and give me hugs!” She turned to Maura, a smirk on her lips. “Can you believe this, Maur?” She shook her head. 

“Not at all.” Jane shrugged. 

“Guess I’ll have to do it myself!” She yelled before scooping up the twins in each of her arms. They squealed as she dotted kisses on their cheeks as she did T.J. “Hello babies.” She grinned. They threw their hands around her neck. 

“Mama!” Maura stared at them, her heart filling with love as Jane turned to her with the most heartfelt and soft look on her face before planting a kiss on each of their foreheads

“Yeah...I’m your Mama.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Leave a comment and let me know what you wanna see or how you felt about the chapter. Comments make my heart go🥺. Also, tell me some events you’d like to see thrown into the story. 
> 
> P.S. I was born to love her probably won’t be updated for a while since I’m more focused on this story right now but it will be continued. Promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a comment and let me know what you think. Also if you’d like to see some things in this story, comment that too.


End file.
